The Book
by Chinatsu Ayana
Summary: Sakura suatu saat membeli buku cerita Ninja dan dia membacanya dengan suaranya. Dan tiba-tiba saja saat dia kembali kedalam kamarnya dia di kejutkan oleh dua orang Kharakter yang berada di dalam buku cerita tersebut dan sekarang mereka ada di hadapan Sakura! kenapa mereka bisa keluar dari buku! /SasuSaku/Fantasy,Romance,Comedy,Family/Rate T/RnR? Chapter 8 UPDATE!
1. Who Are You?

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku & NaruHina**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON, OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

**Hi Minna-san! ini dia persembahan dari Lyana Boci-Moci yang baru! dan sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena belum bisa menyelesaikan fic saya yang berjudul 'My Life', ide saya bener-bener buntu. padahal tinggal 1 chapter lagi. dimohon untuk bersabar *bow***

**dan mengenai fic inisebenernya bukan canon loh, Cuma sedikit aja saya ambil canonnya. mungkin alurnya agak sedikit berantakan dan membuat para readers bingung dan bosan.**

**ini salah satu ide saya yang akhirnya saya pilih untuk dilanjutkan, sebenarnya ada dua fic lagi yang sudah dirancang tapi masih dalam proses dan masalah ide yang buntu.**

**sekian basa-basinya. Silhkan Membaca *smile***

~Chapter 1 : Who are you?~

"Aku pulang," Gadis berambut _pink_ memasuki rumah kediaman Haruno.

"Selamat da-"

"Ibu aku ke kamar dulu!" Gadis _pink_ itu berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ckck…Sakura-Sakura," wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap Haruno Sakura telah berada didalam kamarnya yang bercat pink serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang indah, kamarnya cukup luas dengan Sofa, Meja, kasur berukuran Queen size, meja belajar dan TV. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang empuk memegang buku yang baru saja dia beli saat pulang sekolah tadi.

"Hm… sepertinya buku ini menarik," ucap Sakura, dia menatap sampul buku yang tergambar dua laki-laki yang satu berambut Kuning dan yang satunya berambut emo sedang beradu dengan Kunai mereka. Sakura menyukai cerita-cerita yang berbau Ninja, menurutnya sangat menarik untuk dibaca. tentu saja dengan jurus-jurus mereka yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa termasuk dirinya.

Tapi sakura tidak membaca buku itu dari awal, dia langsung membuka bagian tengah buku itu dan membacanya dengan suara volume standar.

"Akhirnya saat Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu, mereka memulai peperangan mereka yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, Sasuke mengeluarkan Chidorinya sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan Rasenannya, mereka-"

"Sakura makan malam dulu!" terdengar suara yang menghentikan aktivitas membacanya.

"Iya Ibu," Sakura menutup buku tersebut lalu meletakkan buku itu diatas meja yang berada di depan sofa, segera ia bangkit lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain 

"Menyerah saja Naruto! sudah jelas aku yang akan menang,"ucap lelaki bermata _onyx_ kepada lelaki yang dia panggil Naruto.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Sasuke!"Naruto mengeluarkan jurus yang mirip dengan gumpalan udara di tangan sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus yang mirip seperti kilatan listrik atau juga seperti petir, mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma hitam. Mereka berlari dengan sangat cepat, mengurangi jarak mereka yang tadi sangat jauh.

"Chidori!"

"Rasenan!"

'Tring' tiba-tiba saja mereka menghilang dari tempat pertarungan mereka.

Rumah Haruno

Sakura sedang menikmati makan malam dengan kedua orang tuanya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. akhirnya Ibu Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura, kami berdua akan kembali berkerja di Korea. Besok pagi kami akan berangkat,"ucapnya kepada Sakura. Sakura menatap Ibunya yang memiliki mata _Hazel_ dan berambut _pink_ sama seperti dirinya.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan dari Ibunya.

"Entahlah sampai kapan. kami sangat sibuk, kau tau itu," ucap Ayah Sakura yang memiliki rambut merah dan bermata _emerald_.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menatap makanannya.

"Jangan sedih Sakura, disinikan ada Sasori, kau tidak sendirian," ucap Ibu Sakura dan tersenyum kepada anak perempuannya.

"Huu, Ibukan tau Sasori-nii san jarang pulang," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ayah dan Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang tentu saja membuat mereka akan merindukannya. Baru saja empat hari mereka tiba di Tokyo,dan besok mereka harus kembali ke Korea untuk memimpin perusahaan Haruno Crop yang berada di sana. Sakura dan Sasori tetap tinggal di sini, mereka tidak ikut dengan Ayah dan Ibunya ke Korea. mereka sudah senang berada di sini, jadi mereka tidak mau pindah walaupun mereka merindukan waktu-waktu berkumpul bersama.

BRUK!

"Suara apa itu!" Sakura yang kaget langsung berlari menuju sumber suara itu berasal dan sepertinya berasal dari kamarnya.

Sedangkan orang tuanya hanya terdiam membeku di tempat. (?)

.

.

.

Kamar Sakura 

Terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang terduduk dilantai kamar Sakura.

"T-tempat apa ini?" ucap salah satu lelaki yang berambut kuning itu panik.

"M-mana aku tau _baka_!" ucap lelaki berambut emo yang sama paniknya.

'kreek'

Pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan gadis berambut _pink_ yang muncul dari balik pintu, matanya membulat melihat orang asing berada didalam kamarnya.

"MALING!" Sakura berteriak dan membuat kedua lelaki itu kaget.

"Apa! ada maling!" ucap lelaki bermata _aqua marine_ yang ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Maling kok teriak maling! kalian maling!" Sakura menuding kedua lelaki itu sebagai maling.

"Kami bukan maling!" ucap kedua lelaki itu kompak.

Sakura benar-benar bingung sekarang, haruskah dia percaya dengan kedua lelaki yang sekarang berada di dalam kamarnya entah datang darimana!

"Ada apa Sakura!" terdengar suara Ayahnya yang mulai mendekat kearah kamarnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. dia benar-benar bingung, kenapa dia harus menutup pintu kamarnya? apa dia percaya dengan kedua lelaki ini? bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar maling?

"T-tidak ada apa-apa ayah, hanya tikus," ucap Sakura berbohong kepada Ayahnya (jangan ditiru ya hehe..)

"Oh, baiklah," terdengar suara langkah kaki Ayahnya yang mulai menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Sakura kini sudah duduk disofanya sedangkan kedua lelaki berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapa kalian?" sekarang Sakura sudah mulai tenang walaupun sedikit takut dengan pria bermata _onyx_ yang dari tadi menatapnya tajam.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kamu sendiri siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dengan cengiran.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura dan kembali bertanya dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ck! ini merepotkan," ucap Sasuke acuh dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Sakura.

"Hei! jangan tidur dikasurku!" Sakura mencegah Sasuke untuk tidur tapi itu percuma Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, sifatnya memang seperti itu," ucap Naruto dan kemudian duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar Sakura.

"oh iya, Sakura-chan bertanya masalah 'bagaimana kami berada di sini?'. entahlah, tiba-tiba saja kami dikamarmu. padahal kami sedang bertarung tadi," ucap Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sakura.

Sakura masih ragu-ragu untuk percaya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

'_Pakaian yang aneh, aku seperti pernah melihat mereka. baju mereka seperti baju ninja,"_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit dia diam dan mengamati Naruto dan Sasuke dengan bersamaan, akhirnya dia ingat dimana dia melihat mereka.

"Hah! kalian seperti karakter di buku berjudul _Naruto_!" Sakura menjerit dengan volume standar, membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"_Naruto_? hah?" Naruto bingung dengan perkatan Sakura.

'_Naruto? itu namaku,' _pikir Naruto.

"Buku yang baru saja aku beli, kalian mirip dengan karakternya," ucap Sakura senang telah mengetahui siapa mereka dan senang karena mereka Ninja! mungkin saja Sakura bisa belajar beberapa jurus dari mereka. tapi tunggu dulu, jika benar mereka karakter dari buku, bagaimana mereka bisa disini? apa mereka keluar dari buku?

Sasuke yang tadi tidur diatas kasur Sakura sekarang mulai mendekat kearah Sakura yang telah menunjukan buku yang dia maksud, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil buku dari tangan Sakura dan mulai membacanya. dia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang putih, mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam dan bibirnya yang sexy.

Deg-deg.

Jantung sakura berdebar melihat sosok Sasuke dari dekat seperti ini.

'_T-tampan sekali'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

10 menit Sasuke membaca buku _Naruto_ dan masih belum mengucapkan apa-apa, begitupun dengan Sakura dan Naruto. mereka diam, menunggu sebuah perkataan dari mulut Sasuke.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengehntikan aktivitas membaca buku tersebut dan meletakkan buku itu diatas meja. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Dia benar, kita 'sama' seperti didalam buku itu," ucap Sasuke yang telah mengambil kesimpulan dari buku tadi.

"Seratus persen 'sama'," lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura dan Naruto bingung.

"jadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita keluar dari buku itu," ucap Sasuke.

"T-tidak mungkin! b-bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari buku? maksudku berarti ini bukan dunia kita! bukan Konoha?" Naruto panik, wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Konoha?" Sakura malam ini benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh kedua lelaki ini.

"Nama desa tempat kami tinggal," ucap Naruto, kali ini tubuhnya lemas.

"Kurasa kita akan terjebak disini," ucap Sasuke santai.

"K-kita harus pulang!" lagi-lagi Naruto panik.

"Dasar dobe! memang kau tau bagaimana kita bisa di sini? dan bagaimana kita bisa pulang? _baka_," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Teme, kau memanggilku 'dobe' lagi?" Naruto memasang _ puppy_ eyes-nya. di senang ketika Sasuke memanggilnya 'dobe' panggilan lamanya, karena itu menandakan Sasuke sudah tidak benci dengannya lagi.

"Hentikan dobe! aku ingin tidur," ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kasur Sakura, ya benar juga sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam.

"Huah… aku juga mengantuk, Sakura-chan kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura, tetapi Sakura diam membeku. kenapa? dia bingung! dia kaget, bayangkan saja tiba-tiba ada dua lelaki ternyata keluar dari buku, bagaimana caranya? _'ini sungguh gila'_ pikir Sakura.

"Teme, jangan tidur di kasur Sakura-chan! dia juga ingin tidur," ucap Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

Akhrinya Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

"A-aku punya _futon_, tapi hanya ada satu," segera Sakura membuka lemarinya dan mengambil _futon_ yang berada didalam lemari.

"Ini, kalian bisa gunakan ini," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan _futon_ kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan," Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku tidur disofa," ucap Sasuke.

"K-kenapa teme?" Naruto bingung dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu dobe!" suara Sasuke meninggi satu oktaf, Naruto hanya cengar-cengir sambil merapihkan _futon_ yang akan dia tiduri.

"Kalau begitu teme tidur dengan Sakura-chan saja," Naruto menggoda Sasuke, tapi yang tergoda malah Sakura. wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat.

"A-aku tidak mau," Sakura langsung melesat keatas kasurnya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Aku bercanda Sakura-chan, _Konban wa_," Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sudah tak terdengar suaranya lagi.

Sakura masih belum bisa tertidur, jantungnya berdebar-debar entah kenapa. semua bercampur, takut, panik, malu.

'_Aku harap ini hanya mimpi,'_ akhirnya Sakura terlelap dalam tidurnya.

~The Book~

Suasana pagi di hari minggu yang begitu cerah, Sakura yang masih tertidur di kamarnya. walaupun cahaya matahari telah memasuki melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Sakura.

'tok…tok..' terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, dia membuka matanya perlahan. entah kenapa dia teringat dengan kejadian aneh, sepertinya dia bermimpi tentang dua lelaki yang berada di kamarnya tadi malam. ya semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Ibunya dari balik pintu kamar Sakura.

"Iya Ibu, Sakura Sudah bangun," ucap Sakura.

"1 jam lagi Ibu mau berangkat," Ibu Sakura menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar rumah.

'_Satu jam lagi ya?'_ batinnya.

Wajah Sakura menjadi sedih ketika mengingat orangtuanya akan kembali ke Korea, dia merasa kesepian walaupun dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki tapi kakaknya itu jarang sekali pulang.

'_tunggu dulu! jadi mereka akan pulang ke korea? berarti tadi malam bukan mimpi?' _

Sakura langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya tadi dan benar saja dugaan Sakura. tadi malam bukanlah mimpi, buktinya sekarang Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang tidur di sofa dan Naruto tidur di _futon _pemberiannya tadi malam. Sakura meremas-remas rambut _pink_nya, frustasi, bingung. Sakura benar-benar dalam masalah besar!

Dia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang sedang tertidur disofa.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun!" Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar karena panik.

"Emm…" Sasuke sepertinya mengigau, matanya masih terpejam tetapi sekarang posisinya sekarang terduduk.

"Cepat bangun Sasu-" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. mata Sakura membulat, jantungnya hampir copot karena perlakuan Sasuke yang mendadak ini. Kini Sakura berda dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut _pink_ Sakura, membuat wajah Sakura memerah semerah tomat.

'Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk luluh Sakura!' batinya yang berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak terbuai. tetapi tubuhnya tidak sependapat dengan batinnya. tubuhnya mulai melemas, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh lelaki apalagi dengan lelaki setampan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Sakura, Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang begitu hangat. Sasuke semakin mendekati bibir Sakura, Sakura benar-benar panik.

"MESUM!" Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke dan sukses membuat mata Sasuke terbuka.

"Apa-apaan ini!" geram Sasuke, menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"K-kau yang apa-apaan! pagi-pagi sudah mencoba menciumku!" Sakura kesal dengan Sasuke yang malah menyalahkan dirinya.

"Ck, merepotkan," Sasuke memilih untuk mengalah saja dari pada harus meributkan hal yang tidak menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Sakura.

Dan kali ini Sakura harus cepat membangunkan Naruto. Sakura berjaga jarak dengan Naruto yang masih tidur. takut kejadian aneh seperti tadi dengan Sasuke akan terulang lagi oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, bangun," Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto. tapi Naruto hanya diam saja,

"Hei bangun _baka_!" Naruto masih diam saja.

"Yam…yam… mie ramen," Naruto mengigau sama seperti Sasuke dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"Ramen…" lanjutnya, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

'Bletak!' Sasuke memukul kepala Sasuke dan membuat Naruto sadar.

"Aww!" Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang benjol sebesar bola tennis. sedangkan Sakura hanya diam terduduk. dia bisa jadi gila kalau kejadian seperti ini terulng terus.

'_god please save me'_ batin Sakura.

"Cih, dasar payah," ejek Sasuke kepada Naruto. mendengar perkataan itu membuat Naruto merasa telinganya panas, dengan sekejap Naruto telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, suasana dingin pun terasa di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa Naruto? ingin melanjutkan urusan kita sekarang?" Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu kuat, seakan siap untuk melemparkan tinjuan kearah Sasuke. dan benar saja Naruto meninju kearah wajah Sasuke tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindar, Naruto terus-terusan meninju kearah Sasuke tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu? payah," Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin liar.

"Berengsek kau Sasuke!"

"Hentikan!" Sakura berteriak dan berhasil membuat Naruto dan Sasuke diam dalam sekejap, walaupun masih saling mentap tajam.

Hening.

"Sakura ada apa ribut-ribut?" Sakura kaget mendengar suara Ibunya dan dengan cepat dia menarik Sasuke dan Naruto kedalam lemari yang mirip dengan ruangan kecil berisi baju-baju, tas dan Sepatu Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan Sakura.

"Aku mohon kalian masuklah kedalam, jangan bersuara dan jangan keluar sebelum aku kembali," ucap Sakura kepada Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menarik mereka kedalam.

"Aku tidak akan masuk kedalam sana," ucap Sasuke datar dan menepis tangan Sakura.

"Aku mohon," Sakura memasang puppy eyes membuat Sasuke sedikit luluh.

"Hn," Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kedalam lemari Sakura, Sakura menutup pintunya dan pergi menuju lantai dasar rumah Haruno.

~To Be Continue~

**Selesailah Chapter 1 berjudul 'Who are you?'**

**Bagaimana fic ini? bagus? alurnya bikin bingung? bikin bosan? tolong kritik dan sarannya ya.**

**Dan untuk chapter 2 saya tidak bisa update segera, karena hari senin nanti mau UTS jadi ga bisa ngetik dulu untuk sementara.**

**Tentang fic ini sekali lagi canonnya cuma saya ambil sedikit untuk keterangan buku yang dibeli oleh Sakura, anggap saja karakter di buku itu cuma ada Naruto dan Sasuke (Gomenasai Master Masashi)**

**Saya minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan para readers. **

**REVIEW YA! Jaa~**


	2. This is weird!

**Berjumpa kembali bersama saya Lyana Boci-Moci hehe… saya harap readers tidak bosan dengan saya hehe… **

**Yosh! saya berhasil menyelesaikan Chapter kedua! *peluk Sasuke* *Dihajar fans Sasuke***

**Duh saya berjuang dengan keras menuangkan ide-ide saya yang cepat sekali berubah tiap Minggu,Hari, perjam, permenit bahkan perdetik *plak***

**Oh saya juga belum bisa terlalu bikin Romancenya, tapi saya usahakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya bikin romancenya yang banyak XD**

**Saya bersaha agar para Readers tidak kebingungan membaca fic saya, jadi maaf kalau fic saya ini jadi aneh *Nangis di pojokan***

**Dan saya masih bingung untuk endingnya, Happy ending atau Sad ending ya? kalo Happy ending masih belum dapet idenya kalau Sad ending udah dapet. Nah saya minta bantuan bagi yang setuju Sad ending atau Happy ending mohon Reviewnya *bow***

**Sekian Basa Basi Autornya (saya singkat BBA)…**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA! XD**

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T+ (Jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku & NaruHina**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

**SASUSAKU IN THIS CHAPTER!**

~Chapter 2 : This is weird!~

"Sakura jaga rumah baik-baik ya," ucap Ibu Sakura yang sudah berada di mobil Paganiz Honda berwarna hitamnya.

"Iya Ibu," Sakura hanya tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. Mobilnya berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dan begitu pula dengan senyuman Sakura yang menghilang. Sakura sadar dia harus bangkit dari rasa kesepiannya sekarang, karena di rumah ini dia tidak lagi sendiri ehm… ada Naruto dan Sasuke benar? Dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berda di lantai dua rumah.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Sakura membuka pintu lemarinya, dan terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai lemari.

"Sakura-chan kau lama sekali,"Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Gomenasai_ Naruto he..he.." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal. Sasuke langsung beranjak keluar dari lemari itu.

"Aku tidak tahan bersama teme yang selalu menatapku seperti mau memangsaku," ucap Naruto berlari kebelakang Sakura.

"Cih," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Apa orang tuamu sudah pergi?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Iya mereka sudah tidak ada," jawab Sakura, Sakura sepertinya sudah mulai percaya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Buktinya sekarang dia sudah merasa lebih tenang berada di sekitar mereka. Tapi apa benar Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari buku? atau mereka benar-benar maling yang menunggu orangtua Sakura pergi dan akan mengikat Sakura atau menculiknya, membawanya pergi bersama harta yang berada di rumah ini. Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menghilangkan semua prasangka buruk yang ada didalam otaknya sekarang.

"Sakura-chan apa kami sudah boleh keluar? aku bosan berada di sini," rengek Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku ajak kalian berkeliling," Sakura tersenyum. Tapi Naruto sudah berlari keluar dari kamar Sakura lebih dahulu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya, menatap setiap inci wajah Sasuke lalu beralih ke tubuh Sasuke yang kekar membuat wajah Sakura merah seperti tomat.

Sasuke memandang Sakura aneh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"T-tidak apa-apa," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wah, ada danau!" terdengar teriakan Naruto yang berasal dari belakang rumah Sakura, Sakura dan Sasuke yang kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto pun lari menuju sumber suara.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepada Naruto, terlihat Naruto menatap kagum kearah kolam renang.

"Sakura-chan kenapa danau ini ada di belakang rumahmu?" bukannya menjawab, Narruto malah bertanya kepada Sakura. Sakura sweat drop.

"Itu bukan danau Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau bukan danau, lalu ini apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ini namanya kolam renang Naruto," Sakura sweat drop(lagi).

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk-angguk sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Tapi kurasa sama saja seperti danau," ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke, meminta pendapat. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak peduli lalu berjalan duduk di kursi ala pantai.

"Teme~" rengek Naruto.

Terlintas ide yang membuat Sakura dapat mempercayai mereka. Jika benar mereka keluar dari buku 'Naruto' berarti merek adalah seorang Ninja, dan seorang Ninja pasti bisa menggunakan jurus-jurusnya kan? seperti Gen jutsu, Nin jutsu dan Tai jutsu.

"Etto Naruto, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya tentu saja Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya dan mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Kalian benar seorang Ninja?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke mendengus kesal karena secara tidak langsung pertanyaan Sakura itu meremehkan kemampuannya sebagai Ninja.

"Teme benar Sakura-chan, kau tidak percaya?" Sakura hanya mengeleng kecil tanda bahwa dia tidak percaya.

"Baiklah akan kutunjukan jurus Ninja padamu," ucap Naruto bersemangat, tangannya dengan cepat membentuk segel-segel yang tidak di mengerti oleh Sakura. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat Naruto, setelah selesai membentuk segel-segel Naruto loncat kearah kolam dan …

'Byuur!'

"T-tolong!" Naruto berteriak. Sakura panik melihat Naruto terjemur di dalam kolam dan langsung menarik Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga keluar dari kolam.

"Hoss… hoss… kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan cakraku?" gumam Naruto, dia tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ini aneh, teme apa kau lihat tadi? aku tidak bisa menggunakan cakraku!" ucap Naruto yang panik.

"Payah," Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sakura yang berada di pinggir kolam renang.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh? aura di sini berbeda dengan aura di Konoha," lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu teme?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Entahlah aku pun tidak mengerti, yang jelas aku merasa tempat ini berbeda," jelas Sasuke.

"Pantas kau diam saja," gumam Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura hanya bengong mendengar percakapan kedua lelaki yang berada di hadapannya, tentu saja karena dia tidak mengerti maksud mereka.

"Tapi teme kau bilang kita keluar dari buku yang kau baca tadi malam kan?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Memang benar, dan ini bukan Konoha," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, dia berusaha berfikir denagn teka-teki yangsedang dia dan Naruo alami. Sepertinya semua jawaban yang dia temukan hanya berputar-putar, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Hacoh! Snif- udara di sini juga sangat dingin," ucap Naruto mengeluh dan kedua tangannya mendekap tubuhnya.

"Itu karena bajumu basah Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"He…he… oh iya ya, Sakura-chan bisakah aku pinjam bajumu?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan rambut kuningnya yang basah.

"Um- kau bisa meminjam baju Nii-sanku," Sakura menarik lengan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Penjelasan Rumah Sakura :

Mengingat orang tua Sakura adalah pengusaha sukses Haruno Crop yang terletak di Korea dan berencana membuka sebuah perhotelan di wilayah Tokyo dan rencananya akan di pegang oleh Sasori jka dia sudah lulus Sekolah nanti. Pasti rumahnya besar dong!

Rumah Sakura terdapat dua lantai, Lantai pertama terdapat ruang tamu yang cukup luas dan mewah dengan perabotan yang antik dan mahal. Lalu di sebelah ruang tamu terdapat ruang keluarga di isi oleh sofa, TV, DVD, Sound speaker dan sebagainya, di sebelah ruang keluarga terdapat ruang makan dan dapur yang sama luasnya seperti ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Selanjutnya Kamar orang tua Sakura dan tidak perlu di tanyakan isi di dalam kamar tersebut bayangkan saja kamar di hotel mewah, dan tentu saja kamar mandi plus toilet.

Selanjutnya di lantai dua rumah Sakura. Dekat tangga naik terlihat pintu kamar Sakura, lalu di sebelah kamar Sakura terdapat kamar Sasori. Kamar Sasori di desain sama dengan kamar Sakura, hanya saja cat kamarnya berwarna Putih dan ukuran kasurnya _king size_. Di sebelah kamar Sasori terdapat Perpustakaan yang lumayan besar berisi buku-buku yang entah jumlahnya banyak sekali dan empat sofa dan juga meja untuk tempat membaca. Di sebelah Perpustakaan terdapat Kamar mandi dan toilet juga, ada Shower dan bath tub. Lalu ruangan yang mirip ruang keluarga, hanya saja di sini banyak berbagai macam Play station tentu saja yang sering di gunakan oleh Sasori.

.

.

"Sakura-chan rumahmu besar sekali," ucap Naruto melihat sekeliling dalam rumah Sakura.

"Terima kasih Naruto, ayo cepat kesini," Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sasori dan dengan segera Sakura menuju lemari pakaian Sasori, lalu Sakura membawakan T-shirt warna orange untuk Naruto.

"Cobalah baju ini Naruto," Sakura menyerahkan baju itu, dengan cepat Naruto menyambar baju itu dan dia membuka bajunya yang basah di depan Sakura.

"N-Naruto! T-tunggu dulu!" Sakura langsung berbalik menghadap tembok, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"_Gomen ne_ Sakura-chan,"Naruto terkikik melihat tingkah Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto. Naruto langsung memakai baju yang diberi oleh Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Baju ini terlalu besar," ucap Naruto dan memang benar baju itu kebesaran untuk Naruto.

"Hm… kalau begitu kita perlu beli baju baru untukmu dan untuk Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"U-uangnya?" ucap Naruto khawatir.

"Tenang saja Naruto, Sasuke maukah kamu menemaniku ke toko baju?" ajak Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Hn? iya atau tidak?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Yah~ ayolah teme, kau kan juga beli baju. aku tidak bisa keluar dengan baju besar seperti ini," ucap Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Ck, Baiklah," Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah Naruto kamu tunggu di sini, oh iya jika ada tamu jangan kamu buka pintunya. mengerti?" jelas Sakura.

"Siap!"

~The Book~

Mall Shibuya

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menyusiri rak-rak baju yang digantung dengan rapih, terlihat Sakura sedang memilih-milih baju di bagian baju-baju laki-laki sedangkan Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Tapi Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, kenapa?

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat menuju Mall Shibuya dia mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

'_Kya! Keren sekali laki-laki itu,'_

'_Mereka pasangan?'_

'_Huu-aku mau jadi pasangannya,'_

'_Mereka cocok,'_

'_Yang perempuan cantik dan yang laki-laki keren,'_

'_Dia seperti pangeran!'_

Sakura sweat drop mendengar perkataan seperti itu saat perjalanan kesini dan disini pun sama, semua pengunjung bahkan sales girl yang bertugas melayani pengunjung disini ikut terpukau oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Ehm, lebih tepatnya oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke ukuran bajumu sama dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil memilah-milah baju.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke ber'Hn' ira, membuat Sakura bingung atas jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu coba baju ini, jika ukurannya pas aku hanya perlu mencari baju untuk Naruto yang ukurannya sama dengan bajumu,"jelas Sakura, Sakura memberi baju T-shirt berwarna putih dengan gravity membentuk tulisan 'The Boys', Hoodie berwarna biru tua dan celana Jeans, Sasuke mengambilnya lalu bersiap-siap membuka bajunya.

"Kya! Sasuke! jangan di sini!" Sakura nyaris menjerit ketika melihat Sasuke yang hampir, ehm di ulangi hampir membuka bajunya di depan umum! Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

'_Untunglah tidak ada yang melihat kearah sini,'_batin Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"J-jangan ganti baju disini Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merona, dia sungguh tidak siap jika melihat tubuh Sasuke tanpa busana. Melihat Sasuke yang masih menggunakan bajunya saja sudah terlihat kalau Sasuke begitu kya! Macooo~ *Autor digampar Sasuke*

"Lalu?" Sasuke heran dengan Sakura, tadi Sakura menyuruhnya mencoba baju ini tapi dia malah melarang Sasuke. _'Aneh,'_ batin Sasuke.

"D-disini," Sakura menunjuk ruangan kecil yang berada di sebelahnya, Sakura membuka pintu ruangan kecil itu. Ruangan untuk mencoba baju.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, dia memasuki ruangan itu dengan membawa T-shirt, hoodie dan celana jeans.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti, ya sekitar sepuluh menit. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan di dalam sana? sekali-kali Sakura merutuki Sasuke yang membuat dia menunggu, karena tidak sabar akhirnya Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang ganti itu.

"Sasuke, sudah selesai?" ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk kecil pintu itu.

"Belum," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Hah! lama sekali sebenarnya sedang apa sih kamu?" Sakura mendengus kesal.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, membuat Sakura semakin kesal dan penasaran, akhirnya Sakura membuka paksa pintu itu dan Sakura cengo melihat Sasuke. Kenapa tidak? dia belum mengganti pakaiannya! membuat Sakura semakin kesal, sepuluh menit Sasuke membuat dia menunggu.

"Sakura," Sasuke memandang wajah _emerald_ Sakura, membuat Sakura terpesona oleh mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"I-iya Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura, wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Aku tidak-" ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Tidak?" Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara menggunakan benda ini," ucap Sasuke menunjuk hoodie, membuat Sakura_ sweat drop_.

"Y-yang benar?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, masa menggunakan Hoddie tidak tau caranya. Ini kan sama saja dengan menggunakan T-shirt dan yang lainnya, hanya saja Sasuke perlu menggunakan T-shirt dulu lalu hoodienya. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus membantunya kan?

"Baiklah aku bantu," ucap Sakura masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan menutup pintunya, walaupun perkataan Sakura terasa tenang tapi hatinya sedang berteriak. Dia sangat berdebar-debar berada diruangan kecil bersama Sasuke dan berencana mengganti baju Sasuke, ini pengalaman pertama berdekatan dengan laki-laki dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

"B-buka bajumu Sa-Sasuke, lalu pakailah T-shirt ini," ucap Sakura, dia langsung berbalik menghadap tembok.

"Hn," beberapa detik Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sudah," dengan cepat Sakura membalikan badanya menatap Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan T-shirtnya.

"Wah ukurannya pas, sekarang aku akan membantumu menggunakan menggunakan hoodie ini," Sakura mengambil hoodie berwarna biru tua dan memakaikannya kepada Sasuke. Cukup sulit karena Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura, Sakura memiliki tinggi tubuh 162 cm dan sedangkan Sasuke kira-kira 176 cm membuat Sakura sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya dan mendekati Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa pipinya, tanpa Sakura sadari dadanya menepel di dada bidang Sasuke. Mata Sasuke sedikit membulat merasakan dada Sakura yang bergesekan dengan dadanya.

"Selesai, Heh? Sasuke kau kenapa?" Sakura bingung karena terlihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah.

"T-tidak," ucap Sasuke berbohong dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah,menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memrah. (ckck Sasuke kau ini mesum *digampar Sasuke* padahal autor yang mesum hihihi…)

"Kau ini aneh," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah sekarang celana Jeansnya," lanjut Sakura lalu beberapa detik dia baru sadar apa yang dia katakan.

"Sa-sasuke bisa menggunakan jeansnya kan? aku tidak bisa membantumu memakaikannya," Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dan tertawa kecil. Dan lagi-lagi wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Hn," dengan cepat Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti dan menutup pintunya, kembali keacara menunggu Sang Uchiha keluar.

"Benar-benar memalukan," gumam Sakura sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

'Klek' Pintu ruang ganti terbuka membuat Sakura terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok yang keluar dari ruang ganti, Sasuke sudah lengkap dengan pakaian yang diberi oleh Sakura tadi. Sakura begitu terpesona melihat penampilan Sasuke, Sasuke sangat tampan dan keren (Sama aja =.=).

Membuat semua pasang mata yang berada di mall Shibuya beralih untuk menatap sosok anak adam yang begitu menawan. Sakura dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Sakura segera membayar baju yang dia beli ke kasir dan pulang kerumah, dan masih sama seperti keberangkatannya ke mall Shibuya tadi. Semua orang terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke, bahkan jika di hitung jumlah para wanita yang menatap Sasuke lebih banyak dibandingkan yang tadi. Membuat Sakura _sweat drop_ dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

~My Life~

Setelah berhasil membelikan baju untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke rumah Sakura. Dan setelah datang kerumah, Sakura langsung memberikan baju untuk Naruto yaitu T-shirt berwarna hitam dan hoodie berwarna orange dan juga celana jeans. Hampir sama dengan yang Sakura belikan untuk Sasuke. Itu karena Sakura tidak terlalu mendalami soal mode untuk laki-laki, dan selama dia bertemu dengan Sasori dia hanya melihat Sasori menggunakan T-shirt atau kemeja.

"Fuih untung saja bajunya pas," Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sudah menggunakan baju pemberiannya.

"Hehe…Tapi Sakura-chan baju ini agak aneh," ucap Naruto melihat bayangannya di cermin kamar Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, Kau keren Naruto," Sakura tersenyum, memuji penampilan Naruto.

"Baju untuk teme lebih bagus," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Itu sama saja Naruto," Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

'Ting…Tong…' terdengar suara bunyi bel rumah Sakura.

"Wah ada tamu," Sakura langsung melesat menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu depan, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di belakang Sakura.

'Krek,' Sakura membuka pintu, seketika mata Sakura membulat melihat siapa yang ternyata datang. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan datar dan Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"SIAPA MEREKA SAKURA!"

**TBC**

**BBA (Basa Basi Autor) :**

**Uhuk uhuk…*autor kena TBC* wakwakwak…**

**Bagaimana readers? ceritanya lama-lama garing ya? hiks.. (T_T)**

**Saya belum ahli membuat fic, masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan ibarat masih SD kelas 1 hehe…**

**Dan mungkin agak aneh dibagian penjelasan rumah Sakura, habis saya bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana agar readers mengerti. Karena nanti fic ini sebagian besar latar belakangnya ada di rumah Sakura. Dan untuk masalah baju! jangan di tanya deh saya yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti baju bukan Sakura *dihajar Sakura***

**Dan tinggi Sakura dan Sasuke, saya cuma mengarang dengan mengukur tinggi saya dan adik saya, saya tingginya 164 cm cukup tinggikan untuk ukuran perempuan hehe (ga ada yang tanya)**

**Maaf jika fic saya ANCUR, tapi saya selalu berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Saya tidak mau membuat para readers kecewa.**

**Sekian BBAnya (untung bukan BAB wakwak…)**

**Sekarang untuk balasan Review!**

**Uryu Ryuzaki**** : Ya Uryu-san benar masih banyak typo dan untuk kalimat yang **_**'Bletak!' Sasuke memukul kepala Sasuke dan membuat Naruto sadar. **_** Ini benar-benar memalukan hiks..hiks.. saya merasa gagal (?) (T_T) dan iya itu juga Typo, saya masih belum terlalu mengerti masalah penempatan huruf kapital, kalau Uryu-san tidak keberatan saya mohon bimbingannya XD *puppy eyes* Terima kasih atas Kritik dan Saran Uryu-san, terima kasih banyak! *bow* (^_^)**

**L-The-Mysterious ****(Lewat PM hehe.. XD)**

**Rei-chan ****: Gomen ne Rei-chan masalah Rasengan dan Rasenan. Sebenarnya saya diberitahu oleh teman saya yang maniak Naruto (Saya 90% Love Naruto *dihajar Masashi*) katanya Rasenan bukan Rasengan tapi saya juga sempat bingung, tapi ya namanya temen saya percaya aja deh hehe… tapi lain kali saya pake Rasengan (^_^) Arigato ne~**

**Fufu ranmaru**** : Hihihi… Terima Kasih Fufu-san (^_^) ya kebetulan ide ini terinspirasi dari film' Ink Heart' dan filmnya juga menarik loh! hehe… oh FB? saya punya dan kebetulan nama FB saya sama dengan nama Autor di FFn (^_^) kalau mau lebih lengkap ada di Biodata FFn di sini, ada alamat FB, Twitter, Hello dan Blog saya, bisa dilihat di Bio, Arigato ~**

**Kazuma B'tomat**** : Iya ya, Kazuma-san benar Sakura bukan kata ulang. Saya saat menulis kalimat itu juga bingung harus menggunakan symbol apa dan juga untuk angka. Lain kali saya akan lebih teliti (^_^) terima kasih masukannya Kazuma-san *bow* Mohon bimbingannya.**

**BBA AGAIN! :**

**Hampir lupa! untuk siapa yang datang ke rumah Sakura…khukhukhu… rahasia… tapi kalau ada yang bisa menebak akanku berihadiah poster Sasuke berpose tanpa baju *mimisan* wakwak.. (Autor mesum)**

**Belilah di toko terdekat, jika penipuan kami tidak menanggung.. hehe.. bercanda kok.. tebak aja deh siapa *digampar readers***

**SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! *lambai-lambai***

**Kalau mau Fave autor dan ficnya tidak apa-apa kok! saya senang sekali~ hehe…(Kepedean)**

**RnR minna?**


	3. I Trust Them

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Book © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku & other paring**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

.

~Chapter 3 : I trust them ~

.

'Krek,' Sakura membuka pintu, seketika mata Sakura membulat melihat siapa yang ternyata datang. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan datar dan Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"SIAPA MEREKA SAKURA!"

"Ino? Hinata?" Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan temannya secara tiba-tiba.

"_Ko-konbanwa_ Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa ada dua lelaki di rumah? Siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam Sakura!" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi membuat Sakura kebingungan untuk menjawab.

"Kau seperti Sasori-nii san,Ino-_Pig_!" ucap Sakura yang menohok Ino, Ino sangat tidak suka jika disamakan dengan Sasori kakaknya Sakura yang Sister complex itu. Tapi dia akui kalau pertannyaan dan jeritan tadi itu terlalu Ber-le-bi-han. Ino menghela nafasnya, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Sakura. Sahabatnya dan Hinata sejak kecil.

"Tapi aku serius Sakura, siapa mereka?" Ino menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mereka um- mereka…" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, dia bukanlah seorang penulis yang pandai mencari kata-kata dan bukan seorang puitis yang bisa merangkai kata-kata indah apa lagi ini keadaan yang mendadak! Sakura tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya tentang dua lelaki ini.

"Mereka saudara jauh," ucap Sakura. Urgh rasanya dia ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri dengan palu karena alasan yang aneh itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menjelaskan dari mana Sasuke dan Naruto berasal. Bisa-bisa dia dicap sebagai orang gila kalau mengatakan mereka keluar dari buku, bagaimana caranya mereka keluar dari buku? Sakura pun tidak tau jawabannya.

"Owh aku kira mereka orang asing," Ino menggaruk rambut _blonde_nya yang tidak gatal. Sakura bisa bernafas lega untuk sementara ini, untunglah Ino dan Hinata tidak suka dengan buku-buku atau hal apapun tentang ninja.

"Boleh kami masuk Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang berada di belakang Ino.

"Tentu Hinata," Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata dan Ino masuk dan mereka duduk disofa yang berada di ruang tamu begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sejak tadi diam.

"Sakura-chan kami kesini membawakan seragam ini untukmu karena tadi pagi Sakura-chan tidak datang ke Sekolah untuk mengambil seragam," jelas Hinata dan memberikan sepasang seragam sekolah kepada Sakura.

"Hah! iya aku lupa, _summimasen_," Sakura mengambil seragam yang diberikan oleh Hinata. "_Arigato_ Hinata," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Hei bagaimana denganku?" Ino mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura.

"_Arigato_ Ino-nii san," Sakura terkikik kecil melihat perubahan wajah Ino yang menjadi kecut karena di panggil 'nii-san', panggilan yang sama untuk Sasori.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya Ino kepada Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke diam mematung, entah apa yang membuat mereka diam seperti itu. Sasuke hanya memandang kearah lain sedangkan Naruto duduk tegang menatap Sakura, membuat Sakura bingung.

"Hm? ada apa?" tanya Ino heran dengan tingkah laku kedua lelaki itu. Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan cepat dan keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya siapa namamu?" Ino menyipitkan matanya kerarah Naruto.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto dan yang satunya Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura akhirnya mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu Sakura-_forehead_!" ejek Ino balasan ejekan Sakura tadi.

"Ya sana huss," desis Sakura sambil mendorong Ino dan Hinata keluar dari rumahnya.

"_Konbanwa_ Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata dan dengan cepat Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Akhirnya sepi," gumamnya.

"HIAH!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjerit dengan kencang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"TEME KURANG AJAR KAU!" Bentak Naruto yang sedang melotot kearah Sasuke yang duduk dengan santai.

"A-ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Teme menusuk bokongku dengan kunai!" Naruto menunjukan sebuah kunai yang dia pegang. " Untung saja tidak berdarah," Naruto meringis memegangi bokongnya.

"Pantas saja kau bertingkah aneh tadi, untung mereka tidak menyadarinya," Sakura menghela nafas, Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang diam duduk disofa. "Mana?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke, Sasuke pun akhirnya menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"Apa?" tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi tajam.

"Kunai yang lainnya," jawab Sakura sama dingin.

"Tidak ada," Sasuke berusaha mengelak, dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali keringat dingin melihat mereka yang saling berdebat walaupun dengan kata-kata yang singkat. Sakura yang lama-lama kesal dengan kebohongan Sasuke akhirnya mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil sebuah tas berukuran kecil dari belakang Sasuke.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura memasang wajah _innocent_ padahal dia tau itu tempat untuk menyimpan senjata-senjata ninja yang berukuran kecil, dari mana dia tau? Dia kan penggemar buku-buku ninja ,ingat? Sakura membuka tas itu dan dia tersentak kaget melihat isinya yang berisi 4 kunai dan beberapa lembar kertas yang bertuliskan mantra yang Sakura yakini itu adalah peledak.

"Heh! banyak sekali isinya," Sakura berdecak kagum dengan isi dari tas itu, jujur saja dia ingin sekali memiliki benda-benda ninja seperti ini dan tentu saja yang asli bukan yang palsu yang di jual di toko-toko yang terbuat dari besi bekas bahkan plastik. Memangnya Sakura anak kecil yang mau membeli mainan itu?

"Baiklah sekarang ini milikku," ucap Sakura seenak jidatnya memutuskan benda-benda itu menjadi miliknya.

"Kembalikan," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan demi hembusan nafas Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sakura menyembunyikan tas tersebut di belakang tubuhnya.

"Itu milikku,"

"Sekarang milikku,"

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku bilang kembalikan!"

"Aku bilang TIDAK!"

"Kau tuli!"

"Aku tidak Tuli!"

"Cepat kembalikan!"

"Tidak Mau!"

"Sudahlah teme, Sakura-chan," Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka yang sedang beradu mulut, tapi sayangnya kaki Naruto tersandung kaki sofa dan mengakibatkan dia menabrak Sakura.

Cup.

Sasuke kembali duduk disofa tapi kali ini berbeda, bedanya karena Sakura berada di atasnya dan bibir mereka menempel!

Hening.

Naruto cengo menatap mereka yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun, mata Naruto berkedip-kedip dengan cepat dan Author muncul dibalik jendela (?)

1 detik.

2 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

"KYAAA!" akhirnya Sakura tersadar dari kejadian yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya, sedangkan Author menghilang kembali setelah adegan itu selesai dengan perasaan yang kecewa (Mulai mesum deh hehe *digampar readers*). Sakura mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasuke, wajahnya sudah berubah seperti kepiting rebus dan Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Go-Gomen Sakura-chan, a-aku tidak sengaja," Naruto menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggunakan _Puppy eyes no justu_-nya.

"Naruto," geram Sakura, muncul perempatan di kepala Sakura. "MENYEBALKAN!"

Brug.

"Aww!" Sakura sukses menghajar perut Naruto, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

"Malam ini kalian tidur di sini, Konbanwa," Sakura dengan cepat membalikan badannya dan berlari menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dan lantai dua rumahnya, membawa .

"Ini gara-gara kau dobe," ucap Sasuke menyalahkan Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah _innocent_-nya walaupun habis terkena pukulan dari Sakura yang dia akui kalau tenaga Sakura sangatlah besar.

"Heh aku? teme yang salah! coba saja teme tidak menusuk bokongku dengan kunaimu itu!" Naruto mendengus kesal dan pernyataan Naruto benar akhirnya Sasuke diam dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang panjang.

"Kau mau apa teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidur _baka_," jawab Sasuke ketus dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Naruto pun tidur di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Sasuke.

"_Konbanwa_ teme,"

.

.

"_My first kiss, my first kiss, my first kiss-_" terlihat Sakura yang sedang terduduk di atas kasurnya yang berukuran queen size-nya. Dia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara pahanya yang putih.

"_-first kiss_-" dia terus menerus mengumamkan kata-kata itu, semburat merah dipipinya kembali keluar setelah ia menyelesaikan gumaman itu lalu kembali mengulangnya lagi tanpa henti-henti. Ya mungkin dia shock dengan kejadian tadi. Sepertinya dalam hati Sakura tidak menyesali ciuman pertamanya, dan pada akhirnya dia terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya malam itu.

.

~The Book~

.

Keesokan Harinya

Di pagi hari rumah kediaman Haruno sudah dapat tercium aroma masakan hanya dengan mencium aroma campuran bumbu-bumbu yang melayang di udara sudah di pastikan masakan itu begitu lezat, gadis berambut _pink_-Haruno Sakura- yang bengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang baru sedang asik di dapur rumahnya yang telah menciptakan aroma itu.

.

.

Di ruang tamu yang dihuni oleh dua orang lelaki yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa, lelaki berambut raven membuka matanya karena aroma masakan tersebut.

'Krruuk' lelaki itu-Uchiha Sasuke- memgangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan suara aneh, sepertinya dia merasa kelaparan. Dia pun berjalan gontai menuju dapur dan melihat Sakura yang sedang memasak. Merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya, Sakura membalikan tubuhnya. Dia sedikit kaget mengetahui siapa yang tengah berdiri dua meter di belakangnya.

"Sa-sasuke, _Ohayo_," ucap Sakura sedikit gugup dan muncul semburat merah diwajahnya.

"_Ohayo_," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kebetulan kamu sudah bangun, aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan Naruto," Sakura kembali fokus keacara memasaknya. "Bisa kau bangunkan Naruto?" pintanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke membalikan badannya dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

.

.

"Yaaaawn~" Naruto kini telah berada di dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu dobe," Sasuke menatap Naruto jijik karena menguap dan membuka mulutnya cukup lebar.

"_Gomen ne_ teme he..he.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"I-iya Sasuke?" Sakura masih saja merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang jika Sasuke bicara padanya, apa dia takut atau malu? atau _falling in lo-_ *author di hajar Sakura* *author tutup mulut* Baiklah kembali ke cerita hehe…

"Aku ingin tomat dimakananku," ucap Sasuke atau bisa di bilang request Sasuke.

"I-iya," Sakura mengambil sebuah tomat di dalam kulkas dan memotong-motongnya kecil menjadi dadu-dadu lalu mencampurkan kedalam masakannya.

"Sakura-chan aku sudah lapar," rengek Naruto.

"Sabarlah sedikit Naruto," ucap Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan piring.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar,"rengeknya lagi.

"Kalau kau mengeluh terus tidak akan kuberi makanan!" ucap Sakura mengancam Naruto, membuat Naruto diam membeku. "Nah sudah selesai," Sakura tersenyum lembut mengantarkan dua piring berisi beef teriyaki kehadapan Naruto dan Sasuke, Beef teriyaki untuk Sasuke diberi banyak tomat.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Naruto langsung menyambar beef teriyakinya dengan sumpit.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap Sasuke datar dan mulai memakan beef teriyaki extra tomatnya.

"Yam..yam.. ini enak sekali Sakura-chan! yam-" ucap Naruto memuji masakan Sakura disela-sela mengunyah makanannya.

"Yokkata," Sakura tersenyum.

"Sasuke bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura meminta pendapat kepada Sasuke tentang masakannya.

"Lumayan," jawabnya singkat dan masih terus memasukan potongan demi potongan beef teriyaki ke dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya kata-kata 'lumayan' tidak cukup menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat kagum dengan masakan yang di buat oleh Sakura yang extra tomat itu. Tapi entah apa yang menahan Sasuke untuk memuji masakan Sakura, mungkin dia gengsi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lagi, baru kali ini ada yang memakan masakannya selain Sasori yang menjadi juri untuk mencicipi masakannya setiap Sakura belajar memasak dan saat pertama kali Sasori mencicipi masakan pertama Sakura dia harus bolak-balik kamar mandi karena masakan Sakura yang begitu pedas. Tapi kali ini Sakura merasa sangat senang hasil belajarnya tidak sia-sia.

"Astaga aku harus segera berangkat sekolah!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Sekolah?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya aku harus berangkat. Naruto, Sasuke kalian jaga rumah ya dan jangan buka pintu jika ada tamu," ucap Sakura yang langsung melesat mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

.

~The Book~

.

Tokyo High School adalah sekolah yang terkenal dan populer di kota Tokyo, banyak sekali yang ingin masuk ke THS. Gedung THS sangatlah besar karena berlantai 4, memiliki Aula yang luas, kantin yang luas dan lapangan basket, Volly, foot ball, kolam renang dan fasilitas lainnya yang sangat lengkap.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang telah berhasil menjadi siswi di THS, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sejak mereka di Tokyo Junior School. Mereka selalu bersama dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke KHS bersama, bisa di bilang sahabat yang tdiak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi sayang kali ini mereka berbeda kelas. Tokyo High School memiliki lima kelas untuk kelas X, XI, dan XII, Sakura berada di kelas X-A, Hinata dan Ino di kelas X-B. Kepala Sekolah sekaligus pemilik THS adalah Tsunade yaitu Kakak dari Ibu Sakura, wanita yang sama suksesnya sepertinya keluarga mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk sukses.

Hari penyambutan Siswa dan Siswi baru di THS berlangsung cukup lama diadakan di Aula THS dan yang membuatnya lama adalah sambutan-sambutan dari Tsunade dan wakil guru, setelah acara selesai mereka memiliki waktu bebas karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah jadi pelajaran belum dimulai.

Sakura berlari di koridor lantai dasar THS, berlari mengejar kedua sahabatnya yang sedang asik berbincang dan mereka menuju pintu keluar THS.

"Ino, Hinata!" Sapa Sakura.

"_Konnichiwa_ Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai _forehead_, kau mau pulang?" tanya Ino yang tengah terkikik melihat Sakura ngos-ngosan.

"Hoss hoss, Iya Ino-_pig-nii-san_," sindir Sakura.

"Sayang ya Sakura-chan kita tidak sekelas,"ucap Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"Hei tidak apa-apa Hinata, lagi pula aku bosan bertemu si _Forehead_ ini," Ino membalas sindiran Sakura.

"Ino _Pig_!" Sakura mulai emosi dengan ejekan Ino, tapi dia ingat dia harus segera pulang karena ada dua lelaki yang berada di rumahnya. "Aku pulang dulu _Jaa~_" Sakura beralari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

Sakura masih berada di dalam bus yang selalu setia mengantarkan dia jika pergi ke sekolah dan pulang ke rumah, dia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan kedua lelaki itu, dia masih memikirkan siapa sebenarnya mereka?

Tapi kali ini Sakura yakin mereka adalah ninja yang keluar dari buku yang dia beli tiga hari yang lalu. Yang membuat Sakura yakin yaitu Naruto yang kagum terhadap kolam yang dia sebut danau, Sasuke yang tidak mengerti cara menggunakan hoodie, kunai dan kertas peledak milik Sasuke yang sekarang milik Sakura, dan terakhir dugaan Sakura selama ini yang mengira mereka maling yang akan menculiknya serta mengambil harta mereka tidak terbukti karena wajah Naruto yang terlalu polos untuk jadi maling.

'_I Trust them_' batin Sakura.

Dan Sakura pikir apakah mereka juga harus sekolah di THS? ya setidaknya agar mereka tidak di rumahnya dan selalu bersama Sakura, bagaimana jika saat Sakura sekolah tiba-tiba Sasori atau orang tuanya datang secara mendadak dan mengetahui ada orang asing di rumahnya, haaa~ Sakura bisa mati berdiri (?)

.

~The Book~

.

Sakura turun di halte bus dekat rumahnya, oh iya kalian pasti bertanya-tanya Sakura bisa di bilang sangat berkecukupan tapi kenapa tidak membawa kendaraan saja ke sekolahnya? Karena dia tidak bisa mengendarai Motor, Mobil bahkan sepeda. Sebenarnya dulu dia bisa menggunakan sepeda, hanya saja karena trauma dia tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi, entahlah trauma apa dia tidak mau memberitahu siapapun termasuk keluarganya.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sakura saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sepi.

'Kemana mereka?' batin Sakura.

Sakura mencari-cari dari ruang tamu, dapur, kamarnya dan kamar Sasori tapi tidak ketemu.

"HAYO!"

Byuur.

Sakura mendengar suara Naruto yang berasal dari kolam dan dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju kolam renang yang berada dibelakang rumahnya.

"Sasuke, Naru-TO!" Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto itu tidak memakai baju, hanya celana pendek saja yang mereka pakai dan Sakura mengenali celana itu, celana milik SASORI!

"I-Itu celana Nii-san!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Iya saat tadi aku dan teme sedang melihat-lihat dan masuk kedalam kamar Nii-san Sakura, kami tidak sengaja memukannya dan aku meminjamnya, hehe… sepertinya," Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya.

"Haa~ Dasar kau ini," Sakura menghela nafasnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi ala pantai di sebelah Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke aktivitas bermain airnya.

Hening.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Heh? T-tidak, um-" Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tepat pada sasaran, sebenarnya dia masih memikirkan rencananya tadi. "Sebenarnya ada, apa kalian mau sekolah seperti aku?" tawar Sakura.

"Sekolah?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari air dan berada di pinggir kolam, Sakura mengangguk tegas dan tersenyum.

"Tapi bukankah kita terlalu tua? Di konoha kami bersekolah sampai academik saja lalu kami lulus menjadi Genin dan setelah itu kami hanya mengikuti ujian untuk menjadi cunin, jonin dan lainnya," Naruto menjelaskan tentang pendidikan di Konoha, desanya. Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Tapi aku mau sekolah seperti Sakura-chan," ucapnya bersemangat," Teme kau juga ya?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sendari tadi diam.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Mulai deh penyakitnya, 'Hn' iya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto yang sebal dengan gumaman Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Asik!" Naruto mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan meniju udara.

"Baiklah aku hanya perlu mencarikan seragam dan mendaftarkan kalian masuk," Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya kebibirnya. "Ah, Kurasa Nii-san punya seragam yang sudah tidak muat," Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Sasori.

"Teme, temani Sakura-chan," ucap Narto dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Hn," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusul Sakura.

"Wah tumben dia mau," Naruto bingung dengan sifat Sasuke, biasanya dia akan menolak mentah-mentah jika di minta bantuannya seperti saat dia di minta untuk menemani Sakura membeli pakaian untuk Naruto dan dirinya.

.

**TBC**

.

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

**Selesai chapter ke 3 the book~ haha… saya lega bisa menyelesaikan dua chapter selama liburan. Maaf membuat para readers menunggu. Saya mengetik fic ini saat malam minggu terakhir liburan (ga ada yang tanya) dan telat untuk publish karena berbagai alasan (T.T)**

**Mungkin cerita ini makin garing dan garing dan garing saja (T.T) dan membuat para readers kecewa dan bingung karena alurnya berantakan.**

**Dan masalah Hinata yang biasanya kalau ngomong seperti ini "Ha-halo S-sakura-chan," saya ga mau bikin gitu kesannya Hinata kayak aziz gagap *digampar Hinata* INI MENURUT SAYA~ Tapi kalau dia malu baru saya buat seperti itu, terutama malu karena Naruto hehe…**

**Maaf juga kalau penjelasan di fic saya terlalu banyak atau bertele-tele atau ngebingungin atau *plak* atau romancenya kurang kerasa *mojok***

**Oh iya pemenang 'penebak siapa yang dateng' adalah~ treeeett treeett…**

**Darkflash**

**MemelSasuSakuLove**

**Naomi azurania belle**

**Fiyui-chan**

**Hadiah cari sendiri di paman google soalnya saya ga punya wakwak *digampar readers***

**.**

**.**

**Balesan Review!**

**Fiyui-chan : ****Yakk! Fuyui-chan benar! ya 50% aja soalnya kan tamunya sama Hinata juga hehe… wah kasian kalo Saku yang masuk ke dalam cerita bisa-bisa mati di bantai Ninja wakwak.. yup silahkan saja fav saya senang sekali hihi… (^_^)**

**Naomi azurania belle**** : ****Hola Zura-san salam kenal, Yup benar tapi ada Hinatanya juga.. anda tidak dapat hadiah poster Sasuke tanpa baju**** hihihi.. **

**Untung saja Zura-san suka ke OOC-annya soalnya saya takut OOCnya terlalu berlebihan hehe… Udah UPDATE! (^_^)**

**Darkflash : **** Yak! yang tereak" terakhir itu Ino wakwak ihh dia kayak Sasori aja hihihi…Yup udah UPDATE selamat membaca hehe…**

**MemelSasuSakuLove :**** Benar! anda dapet hadiahnya wakwak *plak* Ino dan Hinata yang benar hihi… Salam kenal juga~ Iya udah UPDATE (^_^)**

**Puding-tan**** : Huaahh~ makasih ya~ saya juga tegang bikin bagian itu and senyum-senyum sendiri hehe.. Yup udah UPDATE…**

**L-The-Mysterious**** : Iya lah pasti yang di kenal Sakura (=.=) senpai nih… terima kasih senpai atas kritik typonya ya… saya akan memperbaikinya lagi hehe.. terima kasih juga udah membaca fic saya dan setia menunggu #lebay**

**TheblueSSangel**** : Wah! terima kasih hehe… saya udah UPDATE secepat mungkin (menurut saya) terima kasih sudah Review (^_^)**


	4. Hide!

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Book © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku & other paring**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : TERLALU OOC!, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, GARING ABIS!, DLL**

**GA SUKA 'THE BOOK'? GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

.

**~Chapter 4 : Hide!~**

.

"Teme, temani Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Hn," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan di belakang Sakura.

"Wah tumben dia mau," Naruto bingung dengan sifat Sasuke, biasanya dia akan menolak mentah-mentah jika di minta bantuannya seperti saat dia di minta untuk menemani Sakura membeli pakaian untuk Naruto dan dirinya.

.

~The Book~

.

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, bersamaan dengan sebagian manusia memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Suara cicitan burung mulai terdengar menghiasi suasana di Senin pagi. Tak jauh dari sana rumah kediaman Haruno pun sudah terdengar suara keributan.

"JANGAN DISINI NARUTO!" Teriakan gadis berambut _pink_-Haruno Sakura- kepada Pria berambut _blonde _-Uzumaki Naruto- yang hendak membuka handuk yang melilit tubuhnya setelah mandi dihadapan Sakura.

"Heh? Maaf Sakura-chan he…he…" Naruto mengambil sepasang seragam sekolahnya dan berlari menuju kamar Mandi.

'_Kami-sama semoga aku bisa bertahan dengan kepolosan mereka,'_ batin Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bersebelahan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka. Semenjak keberangkatan mereka dari rumah Sakura menuju sekolah Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi Motor dan Mobil yang berlalu lalang meleati mereka.

"Sakura-chan benda apa itu? cepat sekali," ucapnya dengan nada kagum.

"Kalau yang besar itu namanya mobil dan yang beroda dua namanya motor," ucap Sakura menjelaskan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi lebih tepatnya Naruto karena Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak seperti Naruto yang berjerit-jerit kecil setiap melihat mobil melaju cepat.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana, kalian masih buta arah, kalau tersesat aku tidak mau mencari kalian. Terutama kau Naruto," ucap Sakura memperingatkan kepada Naruto.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan tersesat," ucap Naruto menujukan cengirannya kepada Sakura dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Telah sampai di halte bus dan kebetulan sekali bus itu sudah ada di halte jadi mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama. Mereka langsung memasuki bus yang masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang yang masih kosong begitu pun Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan~ kita naik mobil, hihi…" Naruto terkikik kecil dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kagum karena dia berada di dalam bus. Sakura mulai merasakan kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Ini namanya bus, Naruto." Sakura memijat-mijat kecil jidatnya.

'_Sabar Sakura_,' batinnya.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan menggunakan bus, mereka sampai di THS. THS sudah di ramaikan oleh murid-murid. Sakura kira setelah mereka sampai di THS, Naruto akan berhenti untuk bertanya dan bertanya tentang ini dan itu. Tapi dugaannya salah, Naruto masih saja berbisik ke arah Sakura, seperti pada saat dia melihat murid yang menggunakan Handphone atau yang lainya.

"_Sakura-chan itu benda apa?"_

"_Sakura-chan yang disana itu apa?"_

"_Sakura-chan-"_

"_Sakura-chan itu-" _

Argh! membuat kepalanya pusing! (author juga _ (?)) berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang hanya diam, dia tidak bertanya seperti Naruto. Apakah dia sudah tau? ataukah dia gengsi untuk bertanya? Hmm.. tapi Sakura bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Sasuke tidak seperti Naruto, apa jadinya kalau Sasuke juga seperti itu? kemungkinan bisa masuk Rumah sakit jiwa (Di hajar Sakura x_x)

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan kantor kepala sekolah THS.

"Kalian tunngu di sini sebentar ya," Sakura tersenyum lalu berbalik mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan.

Sakura pun masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah itu.

"Kyaa~ mereka siapa?" Terdengar suara gadis yang menjerit kegirangan.

"Wah mereka tampan sekali,"

"Sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

Mereka terkagum-kagum oleh sosok dua lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Teme, sepertinya kita jadi pusat perhatian ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Sekolah ini besar sekali ya teme? tidak seperti di Konoha," mata Naruto mengamati sekolah barunya.

"Terlalu besar dan terlalu ramai, aku tidak suka," Sasuke mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kalau mau sepi dikuburan saja teme, ha..ha.." ledek Naruto.

Clek.

"Gomen ne, aku membuat kalian menunggu lama ya?" Sakura keluar dari ruangan dan tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Sekarang kita ke kelas," ucap Sakura tersenyum dan menarik tangan Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kelasnya. Sakura tidak memperhatikan tatapan Siswa perempuan yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

.

.

"S-sakura siapa mereka?" tanya salah satu teman sekelas Sakura yang terkagum-kagum oleh sosok yang duduk di kanan dan kiri Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke di sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Mereka saudara jauhku," ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum.

Ternyata banyak yang tersanjung oleh sosok dua orang ninja yang keluar dari buku, Sakura tidak habis pikir. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengenali mereka? Apa tidak ada yang tertarik dengan buku ninja? ataukah mereka sebenarnya membaca buku ninja hanya saja tidak mengenali wajah mereka? Hm~ kurasa intinya sama saja mereka tidak tau. (=_=)

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Sapa Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas Sakura.

"Yo Forehead!" Ino langsung memasuki kelas Sakura dan merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Ck, ada apa pig?" Tanya Sakura ketus dan memberikan tatapan dingin kepada Ino.

"Hanya ingin menyapa Sahabatku, Wah ada Sasuke dan Naruto!" ucap Ino yang langsung menyambar pergelangan Sasuke.

"Kalian sekolah di sini ya? Baguslah~" ucap Ino dengan nada manja dan bergelayut di lengan Sasuke.

"Ternyata ingin bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto," gumam Sakura." Oi pig sadar kamu sudah punya kekasih!" ucap Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Siapa yang punya kekasih? atau kau cemburu ya pig?" ucap Ino meledek Sakura.

"Ha..ha.. sudahlah jangan bertengkar," Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Hinata melihat laki-laki yang dia kenal. " Ohayou Sai-san," Hinata menyapa lelaki yang melewati kelas Sakura.

"Ohayou Hinata," mendengar suara yang familiar Ino melepas pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke dan berlari mendekati lelaki itu.

"HAH! Sai-kun~" Ino berlari menyusul Sai yang masih berjalan.

"Dasar pig, sudah punya Sai masih saja melirik yang lain," Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sakura-chan aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya," Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dia cantik," Indra pendengar Sakura menangkap suara Naruto yang membuat Sakura cengo. Mata _aquamarine_ Naruto masih mengamati Hinata.

"Heh?"

"Aku bilang dia cantik Sakura-chan~" ucap Naruto menggunakan nada manja dan tersenyum menunjukan gigi-giginya.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah 14.00 PM

Bunyi bel yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini selesai pun berbunyi, seluruh murid THS berhambur keluar kelas termasuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kya~ itu Sasuke!" terlihat jeritan seorang siswi saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

"Sasuke-sama!" dan disusul oleh jeritan-jeritan yang lain.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?" Sakura heran dengan embel-embel yang diberikan oleh para siswi itu.

"Teme selalu terkenal ya, di Konoha juga teme dipuja-puja oleh para gadis yang cantik. Karena teme anti dekat-dekan dengan perempuan jadinya dia dikenal dengan lelaki '_cool_', tapi ini pertama kalinya teme dekan dengan perempuan yaitu Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang kehidupan Sasuke dalam masalah perempuan. Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan pertama kali Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan yaitu dirinya, membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah merona.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merah merona dan rasa penasaran.

"Iya benar! dia-"

"Diamlah dobe," Sasuke sukses melayangkan hadiah jitakan di kepala Naruto, Naruto meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Nee~ teme kau tidak perlu malu,"Naruto semakin menggodanya walaupun Sasuke sudah memberikan _Death glare_ kepada Naruto.

"Sasu-chan!" terdengar suara para gadis disekitar gerbang sekolah.

"hmp! Sasu-chan?" Naruto menahan tawanya. Sasuke yang semakin risih dengan keadaan sekitarnya pun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Teme tung-kya!" Indra pendengar Sakura menangkap suara teriakan Naruto yang sangat, sangat dan sangat cempreng seperti perempuan (di Rasenggan Naruto x_x)

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat Naruto loncat-loncat tidak jelas.

"Kya! aku menginjak kotoran," ucap Naruto yang masih loncat-loncat. Sakura dan Sasuke _sweat drop_ melihat tingkah Naruto dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"_Cho-chotto_!"

.

~The Book~

.

Rumah Haruno 20.24 PM

Di ruang keluarga Haruno terlihat tiga sosok manusia yang sedang menjalani aktifitas masing-masing, Sosok gadis berambit _soft pink_ berbaring diatas karpet dan sedang membaca buku pelajaran Sejarah, dan laki-laki berambut _raven_ sedang duduk di sofa berwarna biru tua sambil membaca buku Naruto, buku dimana dia berasal. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut mirip buah duren sedang menatap kagum kearah TV berukuran besar yang menayangkan acara ramalan cuaca.

"Untuk hari ini dan besok, kota Tokyo akan cerah dan-" pembawa berita menjelaskan perkiraan cuaca.

"Bagaimana bisa TV sebesar ini? di Rumahku hanya ada TV berukuran kecil," gumam Naruto yang masih bisa didengar Sakura. Sakura hanya terkikik kecil mendengar gumaman Naruto dan melanjutkan aktifitas membaca.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke masih lincah membaca buku Naruto, dia mencoba memahami setiap kalimat yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Dia mencoba membaca kembali buku Naruto. Dia masih belum dapat percaya dengan kenyataannya bahwa dia memang keluar dari buku itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? siapa yang membawanya kesini? Dia menatap Sakura.

'Apa Sakura memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membawa aku dan Naruto kesini?' Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Sasuke ingin bertanya pada Sakura hanya saja dia pasti sudah tau apa yang akan di jawab Sakura. Sakura tidak tau bagaimana mereka keluar dari buku itu. Kalaupun tau pasti Sakura sudah mengatakannya dan juga dia tidak perlu kaget pada saat pertama kali dia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto ada di kamarnya kan? Tapi apa salahnya jika bertanya dulu.

"Sakura," Panggil Sasuke membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hm? ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau ingat kenapa kami bisa di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng. " Tapi buku yang kamu pegang itu baru saja aku beli pada saat kejadian itu dan aku membacanya, lalu aku pergi sebentar untuk makan malam," Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di bibirnya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"Lalu saat aku makan dan mendengar suara ribut di kamarku dan saat aku masuk kalian sudah ada di sini," Sasuke menghela nafasnya, sepertinya tidak ada petunjuk yang penting dalam penjelasan Sakura tadi.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, maaf Sasuke. Kalau ada yang kuingat lagi pasti ku katakan padamu," Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya mengharapkan Sakura mengetahui cara dia bisa berada di sini.

"Sudahlah teme, kau sangat ingin pulang ya? padahal di sini sangat menyenangkan dari pada di Konoha," ucap Naruto tetapi matanya masih focus pada TV.

"Iya aku sangat ingin pulang," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Untuk apa? balas dendam dengan kakakmu?" tanya Naruto lagi tapi kali ini sepertinya memancing amarah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Su-sudahlah kalian jangan ber-"

"Setelah itu kau mau apa hah! Sadarlah Sasuke itu percuma," Naruto mulai menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin mencari masalah denganku lagi Naruto! Kau tidak tau apa-apa! pokoknya aku akan mencari cara untuk pulang," Sasuke mulai emosi dan nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Kuharap kita tidak akan pulang," ucap Naruto.

"Hah? haha.. apakah kamu sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis tadi pagi Naruto? jadi kau tidak mau pulang? ha..ha.. memalukan!" Sasuke meremehkan Naruto, mereka sudah di liputi oleh amarah dan emosi masing-masing bisa di lihat dari cara mereka memanggil satu sama lain hanya dengan sebutan nama , bukan dengan 'teme' dan 'dobe'.

"Sudah hentikan!" Sakura sangat takut jika mereka akan bertindak secara fisik lagi. Dia tidak tau apa yang di bicarakan oleh kedua orang dihadapannya, tapi lebih baik kalau dia mencegah sebelum terjadi kan? (kayak nyegah penyakit aja deh =.= pencegahan lebih baik dari pada pengobatan XD *gaje*)

'Ting…tong…'

"Ada tamu, Kalian jangan bertengkar!" perintah Sakura dan langsung menuju pintu depan. Sakura memegang knop pintu dan menggerakannya kebawah, membuka pintunya.

"Konbanwa Sakura," mata emerald Sakura membulat dan dengan cepat dia menutup kembali pintu depan rumahnya dengan kasar.

BRAK.

Sakura berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang keluarga dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Dia langsung menarik pergelangan kedua lelaki itu dengan paksa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mengetahui ada yang tidak beres setelah melihat wajah Sakura yang panik. Kakinya mengimbangi langkah gadis yang berada di depannya, sedangkan Naruto terseret-seret dengan posisi terlentang. (Poor Naruto hihihi…)

"Sasori-nii ada di sini, cepat kalian sembunyi," perintah Sakura pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tanpa Ba-bi-bu lagi mereka melesat mencari tempat persembunyian.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan kembali menuju pintu depan rumahnya, dia membuka pintu yang tadi dia tutup dengan kasar. Dia sedikit takut kalau Sasori akan curiga padanya.

'klek'

Sakura berusaha memasang senyuman di wajahnya, Sasori hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi kenapa pintunya di tu-"

"Kamar Sasori-nii berantakan jadi aku bersihkan dulu," ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Sasori. keringat Sakura mengalir cepat melalui pelipisnya. Sakura sangat sulit untuk berbohong kepada Sasori dan ini kebohongan pertama yang Sakura buat. Sasori yang merasa ada yang aneh kepada Sakura, dia memincngkan matanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Ada apa nii-san?" tubuh sakura merasa tegang ditatap oleh nii-sannya seperti itu.

"Tidak," ucap Sasori dengan senyum lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

'_NO! Aku harus bagaimana? mereka dimana?_' batin Sakura yang mulai panik.

Sakura sadar kalau Sasori sudah tidak berada di dekatnya lagi, dengan cepat dia mencari Sasori.

'Sasori-nii dimana?' sepertinya hari ini Sakura akan khilangan berat badannya karena sejak tadi selalu berlari. (ckckck.. hitung-hitung diet gratis *Di hajar sakura mental 10m*)

ternyata Sasori berada di dapur, Sasori sedang menuangkan air mineral dingin kedalam gelas.

'Tenang Sakura, kau harus tenang jangan sampai Sasori-nii curiga,' Sakura menghela nafasnya dan duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Nii-san tumben kesini," ucap Sakura sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Aku kan ingin bertemu adik tersayangku," ucap Sasori mengelus rambut Sakura, Sakura pun tersenyum pada Sasori.

"Kau akan menginap?"tanya Sakura, matanya menatap mata _Hazel_ Sasori yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Tidak, Akatsuki mengadakan acara nanti malam di kota _Kobe_," Sasori menghela nafasnya, dia merasa kasian pada Sakura yang harus tinggal di rumah sendirian, bukannya dia tidak mau tinggal dirumahnya, hanya saja teman-teman kampusnya yang mengajak dia untuk menjadi anggota dari band yang di beri nama 'Akatsuki'. Bisa di bilang bad itu lumayan sukses dan terkenal walaupun dengan perjuangan dan kerja keras sehingga mereka menjadi terkenal.

Berawal dari keisengan teman-temannya dan sekarang menjadi sebuah kegiatan yang serius mereka tekuni selain kuliah. Mereka sering di tawari untuk mengisi acara di Café , acara pesta dan bahkan ngamen, lho? ah… abaikan ngamen tadi di coret ya, author lagi stress (dikeroyok)

Jadi, dia tidak bisa sering pulang kerumah karena jadwal kuliah dan band yang full setiap harinya.

Sasori bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Nii-san mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengambil pakainanku dikamar," jawab Sasori yang masih berjalan tanpa melihat Sakura.

Deg

'Kamar? Lantai dua!' Sakura menarik tangan Sasori.

"Etto, Nii-san biar aku saja yang mengambil pakaianmu," Sakura berusaha menghentikan Sasori.

"Hm? tidak perlu repot-repot Saku-"

'Prang' terdengar Suara benda yang pecah, sepertinya berasal dari lantai dua.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Sasori yang memulai langkahnya kembali.

"I-itu mungkin kucing, y-ya kucing!" ucap Sakura mencari alasan, yang pasti dia tau kalau tidak mungkin ada kucing di dalam, semua jendela dan pintu sudah dia tutup.

"Aneh, bagaimana bisa kuc-"

"Sasori-nii san di sini saja, biar aku yang keatas," Sakura meninggalkan Sasori dengan jalan tergesah-gesah dia melewati anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Dia melihat guci yang pecah di dekat pintu kamarnya. Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sosok yang berada dekat dengan guci itu. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Go-gomen Sakura-chan he..he.." sosok itu-Naruto-menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum dengan menunjukan deretan putihnya.

"I-itu Guci kesayangan Kaa-san," ucap Sakura dengan suara sedihnya.

"Sakura ada apa?" terdengar suara Sasori dan langkah kakinya mulai mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Cepat masuk sini dan sembunyi," Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam kamar Sasori.

"Siapa tadi, Sakura?" tanya Sasori dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Heh? Siapa apa?" Sakura menutup pintu kamar Sasori dengan cepat.

"Ada orang di sini, guci itu tidak mungkin pecah sendiri Sakura,"

"Tadi ada kucing, sungguh," ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasori. "Tadi pintu dan jendela kamar Sasori-nii terbuka jadi kucing itu masuk ke sini," yap! Sakura berbohong lagi pada Nii-san nya.

Sasori tidak menanggapi perkataan Sakura, dia mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan nii-san!" Sakura mulai panik, Sakura menahan tangan Sasori.

"Kenapa?" Sasori menatap mata emerald Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil. "Bukankah tidak ada apa-apa di dalam kamar kan?" Sakura mengangguk tanda menyetujui pertanyaan Sasori.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa **kucing** itu masih di dalam atau tidak," Sasori memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kucing'. Mau tak mau Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasori yang tadi dia tahan. Sasori membuka pintu kamarnya.

'Klek'

Gelap.

Sasori menyalakan lampunya dan …

"…"

"Sasori-nii," Sakura memanggil Sasori.

Tidak ada yang ganjal di dalam kamarnya. biasa saja tidak ada yang aneh dan sekelebat sosok manusia yang tadi dia lihat itu tidak ada, mungkin tadi hanya halusinasinya saja. Jujur Sakura sangat tegang sekarang, dia takut Sasori akan mengetahui semuanya, jika memang ketahuan tidak apa-apa, hanya saja bisa tidak Sasori mempercayai ceritanya yang sangat aneh. Bisa-bisa nanti dia dianggap gila. Tapi… Dimana Naruto?

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi Sakura," Sasori tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk tubuh munggil Sakura.

"Jaga dirimu ya, aku tidak bisa selalu pulang kerumah. Jika ada sesuatu telepon aku," Sasori mengelus rambut _soft pink _Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

Halaman Depan 22.38 PM

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasori-nii!" Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya, Sasori telah melaju menggunakan mobil Lexus warna putihnya.

'Huft, Syukurlah Sasori-nii sudah pergi,' batin Sakura, Sakura mengelap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sakura menuju lantai dua, dia mencari Naruto dan Sasuke yang sendari tadi tidak terlihat. Dia menuju kamar Sasori, dibukanya pintu kamar dan dia melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di atas Sofa kamar Sasori. Sakura tersenyum lalu dia mengambil selimut dari kasur Sasori dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut itu. Dia memadamkan lampu didalam kamar Sasori dan melangkah keluar. Eh tunggu dulu, tadi dia tidak melihat Sasuke. Dimana Sasuke?

Sakura bergegas menuju kamarnya dan sesuai dugaan dia melihat Sasuke berada diatas kasurnya. Terdengar suara dengkuran kecil, sangat kecil, sepertinya Sasuke kelelahan.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, Sakura duduk diatas kasur _Queen size_-nya. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke, raut wajahnya tenang sepertinya Sasuke sangat menikmati tidurnya sekarang, Sakura tidak tega jika harus membangunkannya. Sakura menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura masih menatap wajah Sasuke. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, mengelusnya perlahan, merasakan kehangatan kulit Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Oyasuminasai Sasuke,"

.

**TBC**

.

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

**Kyaa! SELESAIIII! *loncat-loncat gaje* seneng banget! akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan saya berusaha untuk menulis lagi saya bisa update! Saya sibuk akhir-akhir ini seminggu lalu saya baru saja mengadakan Ujian Sekolah dan Hari senin tanggal 26 saya ada try out (T^T) dan~ huft tanggal 16 april Ujian Nasional *tepar* sumpah saya ngebelain deathline minggu ini untuk para readers saat saya lihat-lihat review saya jadi ga tega misalkan saya harus hiatus. Jadi saya datang kembali (^_^) doakan saya lanjar ujian dan bisa terus menulis fanfic tanpa ada kata-kata Hiatus!**

**Dan untuk chapter sekarang jika kurang bagus saya minta maaf karena deathline waktu bebas saya ga banyak. ****Terima Kasih atas dukungan dan review dari para readers! ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review (^_^)**

**Karinhyuuga : hai.. gomen kalo masalah Typo Naruto jadi Narto (jadi kayak nama jawa sih ==) ya saya sudah update XD selamat membaca ya!**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF : haha emang sengaja saya bikin Naruto udik dikit. Map kalo terlalu OOC ya.. ga kok pasangan Sasuke ya Sakura, ga ada teman makan teman di fanfic ini **

**Naomi Azurania belle : Ya saya udh update :***

**MemelSasusakuLove : bener memel-chan? XD seru ya? Arigato! Saya udah update maap kalo lelet hehe..**

**Uchiha Sasusaku : iya saya bermasalah dengan Typo yang menghujani di fic saya XD saya udah update! (^_^)**

**SasuSaku NaruHina 181299 : Saya udah update map lama membuat anda menunggu XD**

**Myelf : makasih ya kalau menurut anda fic ini bagus XD saya masih bingung mau sad ending atau happy ending ..menurut kamu harus ending yg gimana?**

**BlueCherry Uchiha : makasih kalau suka dengan cerita saya (^_^) nah saya masih bingung dengan masalah endingnya.. maunya sih sad ending..Saya udah update XD**

**L-the-Mysterious : Senpai saya bingung masalah alur kalo cepet takutnya nanti ga jelas kalo panjang ya jadinya lama (=_=) terima kasih untuk pemberitahuan typonya XD saya akan memperbaikinya senpai..sangkyu!**

**Kakaru niachinaha : maap saya lama updatenya. Maaf saya bikin ru menunggu XD selamat membaca.. salam kenal juga XD**

**Chi-Chi : Salam kenal Chi-chi, nama aslonya siapa? XD oh itu typo terparah! Hiks.. maksud saya membawa kunai milik sasuke.. benarkah? Humor? Saya takut kalau kurang dapet feel dalam humornya..aku udah update selamat membaca.. XD**


	5. Tell me

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Book © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku & other paring**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : TERLALU OOC!, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, EYD ANCUR, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, GARING ABIS!, DLL**

**GA SUKA 'THE BOOK'? GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

.

**~Chapter 5 : Tell me~**

.

Suara burung bernyanyi menghiasi langit yang sudah dihiasi oleh matahari yang senangtiasa menyinari seluruh muka bumi.

Dikamar yang dihiasi oleh cat berwarna pink, terlihat dua orang diatas tempat tidur berukuran_ Queen size_, cahaya matahari merambat masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar dan jendela.

Mata emerald Sakura terbuka perlahan membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya mulai berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tapi-

'_Eh? kenapa tubuhku terasa berat_,' Sakura melirik ke bagian belakang tubuhnya, dia melihat Sasuke yang memeluknya erat, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke!" rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, sudah berkali-kali Sasuke membuat hal yang tidak terduga seperti ini.

"Sasuke…Sasuke!" Sakura mencubit tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya, tapi bukannya melepas peluknannya Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kya! Sasuke!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya keudara berusaha untuk duduk, wajahnya memanas, tubuhnya merasa sesak akibat pelukan Sasuke yang semakin erat.

"Ba-baka Sasuke! Lepaskan!" Sakura semakin keras juga mencubit Sasuke.

"Ehhmmhh…" hanya itu respon yang Sasuke berikan, Sakura tersentak kaget karena merasakan tangan Sasuke yang mengelus pinggang Sakura.

"Sasuke BAKA!" Sakura menjitak keras kepala Sasuke.

"Aw!" akhirnya Sakura terlepas dari pelukan Hot Sasuke. "Apa sih yang kamu lakukan," Sasuke memandang dingin Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya denganmu seperti itu!" kejadian ini hampir sama dengan kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu bukan? Saat kejadian hot lainnya dilakukan Sasuke tanpa sadar, Sasuke sepertinya punya kebiasaan buruk.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke _innocent_, Sakura _sweat drop_, ya mungkin tadi kelakuan Sasuke itu di luar kesadarannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan," wajah Sakura lagi-lagi memanas mengingat kejadian tadi, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak tidak begitu peduli tentang apa yang terjadi tadi dan tidak mau tau.

.

~The Book~

.

Kini Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto telah berada di ruang makan, menikmati masakan yang dibeli Sakura dan menu hari ini adalah _Okonomiyaki_! yup Sakura membeli tiga porsi untuk mereka, tapi… Sepertinya Naruto tidak cukup untuk satu porsi, dia menambah dua mie ramen instan.

"Sakura-chan, hari ini kenapa kita tidak sekolah?" tanya Naruto sambil mengaduk-ngaduk ramennya.

"Oh! aku lupa memberitahu kalian," Sakura memasukan_ Okonomiyaki_ yang sudah di potong kecil kedalam mulutnya. "Hari ini sekolah mengadakan rapat untuk para guru, jadi kita di liburkan," ujar Sakura , Naruto membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'.

"Naruto tadi malam kamu sembunyi dimana? saat aku dan Sasori-nii masuk aku tidak melihatmu dimanapun," tanya Sakura penasaran dengan hilangnya Naruto saat Sasori memaksa masuk.

"Oh itu!" Naruto tersenyum menunjukan deretan giginya.

Flash Back On

"Cepat masuk sini dan sembunyi," Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam kamar Sasori.

"Siapa tadi, Sakura?" Naruto mendengar suara lelaki yang memanggil Sakura.

"Ssstt…Sakura-chan," Naruto mencoba memanggil Sakura.

"Heh? Siapa apa?" Sakura menutup pintu kamar Sasori dengan cepat. Sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengar panggilan Naruto.

"Huah! aku harus sembunyi dimana?!" ucap Naruto yang panik entah bicara dengan siapa.

Naruto berlari kesana kemari di kamar itu, bingung harus sembunyi mungkin jika dia sembunyi di kolong kasur, sungguh sial dia tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu atau apapun jurus Ninja untuk menghilangkan dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa **kucing** itu masih di dalam atau tidak," Sasori memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kucing'.

'Hah? apa yang dimaksud kucing itu aku ya?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu.

'_Ting'_ muncul lampu di atas kepala Naruto (Haha! coba deh bayangin kayak gitu sambil muka Naruto yang lucu hihi…)

Dia mengambil sebuah kain dari kantong celanannya, dibukanya kain itu menjadi lebar. Naruto mendekati dinding kamar di belakangnya dan berdiri dengan posisi kain tersebut di depannya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Eh? warna kain itu berubah menjadi dinding kamar Sasori! heh! (author kaget (?) Kalau kalian tau kain itu ada di Naruto tapi entahlah episode keberapa aku lupa, yang di gunakan oleh Konohamaru kalau tidak salah *plak*)

Tepat saat Naruto bersembunyi, pintu kamar tebuka.

"Sasori-nii," Naruto mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil kakaknya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi Sakura," terdengar suara lagi, kali ini suara laki-laki yang Naruto yakini itu suara kakaknya Sakura. Naruto tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, bergerak saja susah. "Jaga dirimu ya, aku tidak bisa selalu pulang kerumah. Jika ada sesuatu telepon aku," dan setelah itu pintu kembali tertutup, tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Naruto membuka kain yang tadi menutupinya.

"Hahh… akhirnya bebas juga," Naruto duduk diatas lantai dan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

'_Teme dimana?_' Naturo bangkit dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar, melihat keadaan sekitanya.

"Hmm.. sepi," dia berjalan menuju kamar di sebelahnya. Kamar Sakura. Dibukannya pintu itu dan dia melihat seseorang yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur.

"Hei teme! enak sekali kau tidur," tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi bangun!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Enak sekali kamu di sini dari tadi ya tidur? kalau aku harus bersusah payah sembunyi," gerutu Naruto.

"HAH! TEME MENYEBALKAN!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

Flash Back Off

"Dan setelah itu aku kembali ke kamar kakakmu dan aku tidur di atas sofa, karena aku kira Sakura-chan akan tidur di kamar kakakmu karena Sasuke tidur di kamarmu, ternyata-" Naruto menghentikan ceritanya dan bibirnya membentuk seringaian. "Kau tidur dengan teme," wajah Sakura langsung berubah seperti tomat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya men-_death glare_nya.

"He..he.. kenapa mukamu seram begitu sih teme?" Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Dia tidur denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja teme kau tidak sadar? dan aku juga melihat kau memeluk Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto melirik kearah Sakura.

"K-kau tau Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang kaget dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Yap!" jawab Naruto yang masih terkikik.

"D-dan kau ti-tidak menolongku?" Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat.

"He..he.. Tidak, hitung-hitung tontonan gratis," Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih memakan _Okonomiyaki_ dan wajahnya datar.

'_Apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya ya?'_ batin Sakura.

.

~The Book~

.

Ruang Keluarga 13.17 PM

Matahari begitu terik membuat suasana di siang ini begitu panas, terlihat kipas angin yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghasilkan angin yang tertuju pada tubuh gadis berambut _soft pink_ dan laki-laki berambut _blonde_ yang sedang berbaring di atas karpet.

"Sial, kenapa sih ACnya harus rusak," Sakura bergumam kecil, dia mendengus kesal. Ya walaupun sudah memakai kipas tetap saja panas.

"Hei Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto yang duduk berada di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura ketus, dia benar-benar tidak mood karena udara panas ini.

"Aku lapar," Naruto memegangi perutnya.

"HAH?! kamu baru saja makan mie ramen, Naruto," Sakura mendudukan dirinya, menatap Naruto dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dua mie ramen dan jangan lupa _Okonomiyaki_ juga," Sambungnya lagi masih dengan nada ketus.

"Iya tapi aku lapar lagi," Sakura benar-benar heran dengan Naruto, tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar bahkan lebih besar Sasori. Tapi daya tampung makannya sangat besar. Sakura _sweat drop_.

"Ck, sana kamu renang saja," usul Sakura sekenanya, Sakura sedang tidak ingin dibuat repot oleh siapapun apalagi cuaca panas seperti ini. Rasanya tubuh ingin selalu berbaring diatas lantai yang dingin dan tidak ingin bangkit ataupun melakukan aktifitas yang membuang tenaga.

"Heh? apa hubunganya dengan lapar dan renang," Naruto heran dengan usul Sakura.

"Mendinginkan tubuhmu agar tidak lapar," ucap Sakura sekenanya lagi.

"Bukannya mendinginkan Sakura-chan! kamu ingin membuat tubuhku gosong ya? cuaca sedang panas begini," Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Itu lebih bagus, kamu bisa memakan dirimu sendiri atau lebih bagus aku sebut 'Naruto panggang'," Sakura tertawa mengejek Naruto.

"Aku bukan kanibal!" Kini mereka saling adu tatapan tajam dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"HAA! jangan membuatku pusing Naruto, sana kamu ke perpustakaan di lantai dua, temani Sasuke," Sakura menjerit frustasi.

"Sakura-chan menyebalkan," ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'_Akhirnya tenang juga,'_ batin Sakura, Sakura mulai merasa ngantuk dan perlahan memjamkan matanya.

"_Dokomademo tsuduku michi ni wa, Ironna koto arunda ne,"_ alunan musik yang berjudul _Soba_ _Ni Iru Kara_ yang menjadi ringtone handphone Sakura khusus dia pasang untuk Hinata membuat Sakura bangun.

Sakura membuka sebuah pesan masuk.

Klik.

**From : Hinata**

**To : Sakura**

"**Hei Sakura-chan apa kau ada di rumah? (^_^) "**

.

**From : Sakura**

**To : Hinata**

"**Yup! ada apa Hinata?"**

.

**From : Hinata**

**To : Sakura**

"**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, aku segera kesana,"**

.

"Tumben," gumam Sakura, dia kembali untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

~The Book~

.

Di siang hari yang begitu terik membuat seluruh penduduk di muka bumi merasakan gerah dan bercucuran keringat. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Sakura. Dia menyeka keringatnya. Hinata sudah sampai dan sudah berada di hadapan rumah Sakura, dia menekan tombol bel rumah Sakura. Pikirannya sedang mengolah kembali apa yang baru saja dia ketahui, dia juga masih memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang sedang terjadi.

Tidak ada yang membuka maupun memberi sautan untuk menunggu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menekan tombol bel sekali lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian samar-samar dia mendengar suara dari dalam rumah Sakura.

"Naruto bukakan pintunya!"Terdengar suara perempuan dan sepertinya itu suara Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja Sakura-chan?" dan kali ini suara laki-laki sepertinya ini suara Naruto.

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang membuat makan malam untukmu dan Sasuke?"

"Sakura-chan juga tidak melihat aku ingin mengenakan baju?"

"Nanti saja!"

"Ini kan usul darimu Sakura-chan, Kamu menyuruhku untuk berenang,"

"Cerewet! cepat buka atau tidak kuberi _ramen_ nanti!" ancam Sakura.

Hinata terkikik mendengar perdepatan aneh antara Naruto dan Sakura, menerutnya itu hal yang sepele untuk di perdebatkan. Tapi entah kenapa kalau mereka yang rebut terdengar lebih menarik.

"Hah! Iya…iya aku bukakan pintunya," derap langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Hinata.

'Klek

"Hinata?" Naruto kaget mengetahui siapa yang bertamu ke rumah Sakura, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Dia kaget melihat tubuh Naruto tanpa pakaian, membuat wajahnya memerah.

'_Kami-sama aku ingin pingsan,'_ batin Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, Ano…Konnichiwa…" Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Hinata kamu baik-baik sa-,"

'Bruk'

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak panik melihat Hinata yang jatuh di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Naruto menggenong Hinata ala Bridal Stlye menuju kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa Na-, Hah! Hinata!" Sakura pun yang berada di dapur akhirnya berlari mengejar Naruto.

Mereka bergegas menuju kamar Sakura, tanpa diminta Sakura membukakan pintu kamarnya dan Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam. Naruto meletakan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur _Queen Size_ milik Sakura.

"Na-ruto! bagaimana Hinata bisa seperti ini?" wajah sakura terlihat sangat panik, dia mendekati Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kasur dan masih memandang Hinata yang telah terbaring di kasur Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau Sakura-chan, Tiba-tiba saja Hinata pingsan," Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara baritone, membuat Sakura dan Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Teme! ah~ kau membuatku kaget," Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan Naruto, dan menjitak kepala Naruto. " Kau yang membuatku kaget dengan teriakanmu di depan rumah," Sasuke men-_deathglare_ Naruto.

"S-sudahlah kalian," Sakura menghela nafasnya dan kembali melirik kearah Hinata. "Mungkin Hinata hanya kelelahan," ucapnya mengambil asal kesimpulan yang ada di otaknya sekarang. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Naruto, jaga Hinata ya, aku mau menyiapkan makan siang," Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Teme, temani aku di sini," rengek Naruto.

"Bukan urusanku,"

"Hhhh," Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Hinata ada apa denganmu,"

.

~The Book~

.

Hinata menjerap-jerapkan matanya perlahan, dia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing, mungkin akibat jatuh lalu kepalanya membentur lantai marmer yang dingin. Dia melihat keadaan sekitar, sepertinya dia sekarang berada di kamar Sakura.

"Hinata kamu sudah sadar!" tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki berambut durian tepat di hadapan Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Hampir saja Hinata menjerit keras, untung Hinata bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"I-iya aku sudah sadar," Hinata berusaha menahan rasa malunya dan dia menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah, itu karena wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, aku begitu panik saat kamu tiba-tiba pingsan," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat maksud kedatangan dia kemari, dia harus menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sakura. Hal yang membuatnya bingung.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura ada?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sakura-chan? Tentu saja ada, sebentar ya aku panggilkan," Naruto beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura.

.

.

"Hinata, kamu sudah sadar?" Sakura muncul dari balik pintu dan kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

"Iya Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, sebenarnya ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu," wajah Hinata berubah menjadi serius, Sakura yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

Keadaan hening sesaat, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai Hinata menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Siapa sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata, tapi Sakura belum menjawabnya. Sakura sangat takut akan pertanyaan seperti ini, haruskah dia jujur atau berbohong?

"Apa maksudmu Hinata, tentu saja mereka Saudara jauhku,"

"Jangan berbohong Sakura-chan, aku tau mereka bukan saudara jauhmu. Kemarin Sasori-nii meneleponku, dia memintaku agar menginap di rumahmu untuk beberapa hari karena di sini kamu sendirian. Lalu aku menanyakan soal Naruto dan Sasuke tapi Sasori-nii tidak tau siapa mereka," Hinata menghentikan ceritanya, dia menghela nafasnya. "Untung saja aku bisa menutupinya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tidak mau Sasori-nii marah denganmu,"

"H-hinata," Sakura benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa kepada Hinata. Jika berkata jujur, apa Hinata akan mempercayainya?

"Sekarang Sakura-chan, kita sudah bersahabat lama sekali. Aku mohon jawablah dengan jujur, siapa mereka?"

"Me-mereka-"

.

**TBC**

.

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

**HAH! Aku bener-bener ga puny aide, someone help me T.T**

**maap atas keterlambatan aku untuk mengupload fanfic ini, saya bener-bener ga punya ide. Dan saya juga sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa baru nih anak kuliah gitu loh wkwkwkwkw…**

**jadi ya akah sibuk sekarang, sebenernya saya udah bikin chapter fanfic ini udah lama tapi bagian terakhir yang susah, jadi ya seperti ini deh. Semoga ga bikin kalian kecewa! Kalau kalian kecewa saya minta maaf dan saya akan mengerjakan yang lebih bagus di chapter berikutnya. Sekian dan terima kasih. ****Terima Kasih atas dukungan dan review dari para readers! ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!**

**.**

**Balasan Review (^_^)**

**KarinHyuuga : **Hahahaha stay cool XD ya untuk NaruHina sedikit demi sedikit saya berusaha memunculkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, tapi sepertinya di sini ada hehe…ya walaupun sedikit hehe..

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha : **Wah terima kasih suah menyukai dan memfav fanfic saya XD ya boleh juga tuh, tapi selama saya menghilang (?) saya sudah dapet endingnya. Terima kasih ya usulnya :3

**Lee sica : **wah maaf kelamaan updatenya, terima kasih ya dukungannya :D

**Kakaru niachinaha : **Iya saya berusaha melanjutkan walaupun baru update sekarang, penasaran? Hehehe saya suka orang yang penasaran saat baca fanfic saya XD saya sudah lulus dan nilainya lumayan dan sudah di terima kuliah nih XD *curhat* wkwkwkwkwk..pokoknya saya berusaha menuntaskan fanfic yang saya buat (walaupun lama) Terima Kasih! XD

**Dijah-hime : **kyaaaa manis ya XD makasih senpai! Yosh tetep semangat!

**Hana chan : **Bagus? *mata berbinat-binar* ya saya akan lebih cepat mengupload chapter selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya XD makasih ya!

**L-The-Masterious : **wkwkwkwkwk ya bahaya bahaya XD pengennya kalau ini rate M ada lemon *dihajar masa* udah update nih L Senpai XD maap membuat senpai menunggu.

**Cutie Hanny-Chan : **Halooo juga :D unik? XD wkwkwkwkwk… yah ketebak deh sad endiingnya tapi emang awalnya mau gitu, pokoknya udah ada endingnya kok hehe..udah update tapi ga kilat hehe.. makasih ya!

**Vania uchiharuno : **Iya saya bikinnya Sasuke yang cool, jutek tapi polos juga haha.. lucu deh :3 iya saya lanjutin kok doainnya moga lancar XD eh yang bener itu ya tulisannya? Saya jadi bunging tapi makasih XD iya hapy ending kok… Terima kasih banyak XD

**Sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak! **

**Reviewnya Please! :D**


	6. Please Don't Go!

"Sekarang Sakura-chan, kita sudah bersahabat lama sekali. Aku mohon jawablah dengan jujur, siapa mereka?"

"Me-mereka-"

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Book © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku & other paring**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : TERLALU OOC!, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, EYD ANCUR, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, GARING ABIS!, DLL**

**GA SUKA 'THE BOOK'? GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

.

**~Chapter 6 : Please Don't Go! ~**

.

"Siapa mereka Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai penasaran.

"Mereka saudara jauh Sakura, mungkin Sasori-nii lupa dengan Sasuke dan Naruto," ucap Sakura tetap pada ucapannya yang awal.

Hinata menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, sepertinya Sakura memang keras kepala dan tidak mau memberitahu hal sebenarnya pada Hinata. Hinata tidak mungkin salah dengar apa yang di katakan oleh Sasori, kalau sebenarnya Sasori tidak mengenal Sasuke atau Naruto. Mungkin percuma dia Tanya langsung pada Sakura, dia harus mencari tau sendiri. Menang ini bukan urusannya dia tapi tetap saja sebagai sahabat Sakura dia harus tau siapa yang tinggal dengan sahabatnya, apalagi dengan dua orang laki-laki yang dia masih curigai identitasnya.

Ruang Tamu Rumah Sakura, 18.35 PM

"Sakura-chan, aku pamit pulang dulu ya." Ucap Hinata pada Sakura yang sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Kamu tidak mau makan malam bersama kamu dulu?" Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku harus pulang. Aku takut orang tuaku khawatir karena tadi aku tidak izin terlebih dulu untuk ke rumahmu." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, dia berjalan kearah pintu depan rumah Sakura. "Sakura aku pulang dulu ya." Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum lalu dia pergi.

Sesaat Hinata sudah tidak ada di rumahnya lagi, Sakura menghela nafasnya sambil menyeka keringat yang berada di dahinya.

"_Hampir saja Hinata mengetahui kebenarannya,"_ Batin Sakura.

Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa Hinata tau, tapi apakah bisa di jamin Hinata akan percaya dengan kata-kata Sakura begitu saja? Pasti tidak, Hinata pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua di rumahnya. Dia memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, buku berjudul Naruto.

"Haah~, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa, di kamar itu begitu sepi dan tidak ada siapapun selain dia. Sakura merenungi kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya, terutama kejadian bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke bisa datang ke dunianya. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, bukannya dia tidak suka jika mereka berada di sini, malah sebaliknya dia sangat senang mereka ada di sini. Hanya saja Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret mereka ke dunianya, pastinya mereka tidak menginginkan berada di sini.

Apa yang bisa dia berbuat? Dia ingin semuanya kembali normal, dia harus mencari tau bagaimana cara mengembalikan Naruto dan Sasuke ke dalam buku ini. Sakura kembali mengingat pertama kali dia membeli buku ini lalu dia-

"Sakura-chan!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dengan keras dan terdengar suara nyaring Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Naruto! Ketuk pintu dulu kalau masuk ke kamarku!" Muncul perempatan di dahi Sakura.

"Habis aku panggil dari tadi kamu tidak menjawab, hei kamu sedang membaca buku itu?" Naruto mendekati Sakura, dia melihat wajah Sakura yang telihat sedih dan putus asa. " Sudahlah Sakura-chan, tidak perlu kamu memikirkan kami." Ucap Nruto sambil mengambil buku Naruto yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku senang berada di sini dengan Sakura-chan dan Teme, di sini sangat menyenangkan karena banyak hal yang menarik di sini, di Konoha tidak ada yang seperti ini dan juga aku senang karena sekarang aku dan Sasuke bisa kembali dekat seperti dulu lagi." Naruto tersenyum lebar menunjukan deretan giginya. Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Sakura merasakan matanya panas dan dia juga merasakan pipinya basah akibat air mata yang tanpa dia perintah keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Maafkan aku… Naruto," Hanya perkataan itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura yakin, walaupun Naruto berkata seperti itu pasti dia hanya ingin Sakura tidak sedih. Tidak mungkin Naruto tidak merindukan kampung halamannya, tidak mungkin dia merindukan orang-orang yang berada di Konoha, merindukan suasana di Konoha, Naruto terlalu baik mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dan yang membuat Sakura semakin sedih, Sasuke… Sasuke sangat ingin kembali ke Konoha, dia ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sifat Sasuke yang dingin dan dia sangat ingin kembali ke dalam buku itu.

.

~The Book~

.

KELAS, 10.00 AM

Keadaan kelas X-A dalam keadaan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam sana. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sama halnya yang di lakukan oleh gadis berambut _pink_ yang masih mengutak-atik ponselnya semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia sama sekali tidak membuka bekalnya, menyentuh kotak bekalnya saja tidak, padahal teman-temannya sedang menikmati bekal mereka. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis pink yaitu Sakura terhadap _handphone_nya, sampai-sampai dia melupakan makan siangnya.

Sasuke yang duduk di bangku belakang Sakura sedang melahap makan siang yang telah di buatkan oleh Sakura, tetapi matanya sesekali melihat kearah Sakura. Dia bingung karena semenjak tadi pagi Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam, biasanya Sakura tidak seperti ini, Sakura yang biasanya selalu ribut dengan Naruto dan selalu cerewet. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang perlu di repotkan dan sama sekali bukan untuk di pikirkan, tetapi ini mengusik pikiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya membuyarkan lamunannya dan hampir saja membuatnya tersedak makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit ketus.

"Kamu tau Naruto ada dimana?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Oh," Sakura membalikan badanya dan kembali fokus dengan _handphone_nya.

Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke menghajar dirinya sendiri, kenapa tadi dia menanggapi Sakura dengan sifat yang dinginnya. Sama sekali Sasuke tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mungkin ini memang sudah nasibnya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang sejak lahir sudah memiliki sifat dingin seperti es dan tidak bisa di ubah.

"Itu Sasuke-sama!"

"Mana? Oh! Sasuke-sama!" Suara jeritan gadis memanggil-manggil Sasuke yang berasal dari luar kelas X-A.

'_Cih, Pengganggu,'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke mendengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil nama Sakura.

"Hinata?!" Ucap Sakura sedikit kaget, Hinata melambaikan tangannya meminta Sakura untuk keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke hanya melihat gerak-gerik Sakura dari jauh, ya walaupun hatinya dingin tapi setidaknya hatinya masih memiliki perasaan mengkhawatirkan seseorang, walaupun itu bukan keinginannnya untuk mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan segera keluar dari kelas dan pergi bersama Hinata.

.

~The Book~

.

"Hah?! Naruto mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang tidak percaya, dia telah mendengar cerita Hinata tadi. Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan Hinata saat Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan Ino di kelas, dan secara tiba-tiba juga dia mengatakan 'Hinata, ayo kita jalan-jalan' sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukan deretan giginya, tapi setelah Naruto mengatakan itu Hinata bukannya menjawab tetapi dia lari dan tanpa dia sadari dia berada di depan kelas Sakura. Dan sekarang dia akhirnya menceritakan kepada Sakura.

Wajah Hinata kini berubah menjadi merah, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tau maksudnya 'Jalan-jalan'?" Tanya Sakura.

"Emm.. tentu saja, jalan-jalan ya jalan-jalan,"

"Bukan begitu, Jalan-jalan yang di maksud Naruto adalah Kencan!" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"T-tidak Mu-mungkin, Tadi Na-Naruto hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan," Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Sudah terima saja ajakkan Naruto, oke!" Sakura memukul bahu Hinata, wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ba-baiklah," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Hinata melirik kearah Sakura, dia melihat wajah Sakura berubah drastis menjadi murung dan tatapan matanya kosong, entahlah mungkin bisa di bilang juga... sedih?

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" Sakura tersentak kaget tiba-tiba saja Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak hahaha... "

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku, Sakura-chan," Hinata menggengam tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lirih dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

~The Book~

.

Sakura sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Kali ini dia pulang sendirian karena dia tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto sedang kencan dengan Hinata. Ya setidaknya dia pulang duluan, dia bisa menggunakan waktu sendirian di rumah untuk menenangkan pikiran yang sedang kacau.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya, dia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Keadaan di rumah begitu tenang, tapi juga membuat perasaannya menjadi sedih.

'_Apakah begini jika mereka tidak ada? Rasanya sepi.'_ Batin Sakura. Sakura tidak ingin sendirian lagi, dia merasa kesepian jika Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke dalam buku. Sakura merasakan matanya memanas, dia juga merasakan air mata yang meluncur melewati pipi putihnya. Dia tidak ingin sendirian, tidak dn tidak mau. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois mementingkan dirinya sendiri, dia harus mencari tau bagaimana caranya Sasuke dan Naruto untuk pulang kembali ke dunia mereka. Lagi pula jika Naruto dan Sasuke tetap berada di sini bisa bahaya kan? Bagaimana jika Sasori tau dan juga orang tuanya tau, entah apa yang akan terjadi dngan dia dan juga kedua laki-laki itu.

Dan sebenarnya Sakura mulai merasakan hal aneh jika dekat dengan Sasuke, dia merasa ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasuke, dia ingin selalu melihat Sasuke. Apakah Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan persaannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sakuratersentak kaget, dia sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan ada di sini sekarang.

"Eh, Sasuke kamu sudah pulang?" bukannya menjawab Sakura malah bertanya.

"Sudah semenjak kamu belum pulang," Ucapnya datar.

"Aku pikir kamu belum pulang, maaf membuatmu kaget," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'_Bukankah kamu yang kaget,'_ Batin Sasuke. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sepi.

Keadaan kembali hening, keduanya kembali berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, dia ingin pergi dari keadaan yang kaku ini. Tetapi niatnya tidak bisa dia jalankan karena tangan kekar Sasuke menahan Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ano… aku mau beristirahat di kamar," Ucap Sakura sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya padamu," Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura. "Apa ada yang menggangumu?" tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sakura kaku, dan entah kenapa dia merasakan maanya memanas. Sakura menundukan kepalanya mengindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak ada Sasuke, bagaimana kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, tapi sejak tadi pagi kamu terlihat murung. Itu sangat menggangguku." Sakura hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Jawab aku Sakura,"

"Sa-Sasuke…" Rasanya sulit sekali bagi Sakura untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata sekaligus menahan air matanya. "Aku… Aku mohon…" Sakura meremas Seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Aku mohon Sasuke… jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Sakura lirih, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan Sakura.

"Jangan… Hiks… jangan kembali ke dalam buku itu lagi… aku… aku kesepian… Sasuke jangan pergi," Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Sakura, dia tidak tahan melihat Sakura menangis seperti ini. Dia mempererat pelukannya, dia bisa merasakan nafas Sakura yang tidak beraturan, tubuhnya yang bergetar, dan suara sesengukkannya.

"Sakura,"

.

.

Keramaian Kota Tokyo meramaikan suasana sore hari, suara bising dimana-mana. Semua orang bergegas berjalan ketujuannya masing masing. Dari kejauhan terlihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan di antara keramaian itu. Keduanya Saling diam dan sesekali mencuri-curi pandangan dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu, lalu kembali lagi mngalihkan pandangan.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, yang dia tau di desanya, dia sering melihat laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan bergandengan tangan dan mengunjungi taman. Tetapi di sini, Naruto sama sekali belum mengenal tempat ini dan bodohnya dia kenapa mengajak Hinata untuk berkencan?! Sedangkan saja dia sendiri tidak tau harus apa.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Eh! Iya Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut.

"Mau ke taman?" Naruto sangat lega akhirnya Hinata mengusulkan tempat, setidaknya mereka tidak terus berjalan tanpa arah. Bisa-bisa mereka sampai ke Indonesia (?).

"Ayo," Naruto dengan semangat melangkah kedepan sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Ano… Naruto-kun, lewat sini," Ucap Hinata dengan menunjukan arahnya.

"Maaf," Naruto berjalan dengan lesu.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka duduk di bangku taman. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bicara, keduanya sama-sama diam. Karena gerah dengan keadaan ini, Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan," Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman dan wajahnya tersipu. "Kamu orang pertama yang mengajakku," tambahnya lagi.

"Sungguh?!" Entah kenapa Naruto merasa senang dengan pernyataan Hinata.

"I-iya Naruto-kun," Jawab Hinata dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hehehe… sebenarnya Hinata, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana dan mengajakmu kemana, tapi biasanya kalau di Konoha aku melihat orang-orang pergi-"

"Konoha?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

'_Bohohnya otak dan mulutku,'_ batin Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Konoha itu dimana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang semakin penasaran.

"Konoha itu… itu… desa… " Naruto bingung harus berkata apa, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Berharap ad aide yang muncul secara tiba-tiba tapi nihil, bodohnya lagi Naruto tidak tau dunia ini seperti apa dan ada Negara apa saja!

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata mulai curiga, Hinata tentu saja masih penasaran dengan kemarin perihal Sasori yang memintanya untuk menginap di rumah Sakura. Dan menurutnya ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari tau.

"Te-tentu saja aku Naruto," Ucap Naruto asal.

"Ceritakan padaku Naruto-kun," Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Aku… sebenarnya bingung harus menceritakannya dari mana dan aku tau Sakura-chan pasti tidak akan suka jika aku mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku pikir kamu harus tau dan bisa membantu Sakura-chan," jelas Naruto.

"Membantu?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya, Sakura-chan hari ini sangat berbeda dan dia semakin tidak bersemangat. Aku pikir ini karena aku dan Sasuke, karena kami membebaninya dan membuatnya susah, jadi Hinata," Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Percayalah padaku dan dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Naruto yang menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Baik," Jawab Hinata.

.

.

"Kumohon Sasuke… jangan pergi..hiks.." Sakura masih memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura, seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin tinggal di sini tapi-"

"Kamu bisa Sasuke! Kamu bisa! Hiks… kalau kamu mau kamu pasti bisa," Bentak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak mengerti Sakura!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam bahu Sakura. "Tatap aku Sakura," Ucap Sasuke. Sakura berusaha untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak mengerti Sakura, aku harus kembali ke Konoha, ada yang aku harus selesaikan." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku harus-"

"Harus apa?! Balas dendam seperti yang dikatakan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, kali ini Sakura menatap langsung mata _Onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Iya! Lalu kenapa?! Kalian tidak mengerti apa yang aku derita selama ini!" kali ini Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sakura membuat Sakura kesakitan. "Aku ingin kembali Sakura, aku juga ingin berada di sini, aku mulai menyukai keadaan di sini, tapi aku harus kembali. Mengertilah."

"Sasuke… maafkan aku," Sakura kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Maafkan aku Sasuke." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Hening.

Mereka hanya bisa mendengar deru nafas mereka. Sakura dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apakah dengan kembalinya kamu ke Konoha akan membuatmu… bahagia, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan Sangat bahagia," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan mencari cara bagaimana kamu pulang ke Konoha, jika itu membuatmu bahagia." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan memberitaumu jika sudah ku temukan caranya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Beritahu aku jika kamu sudah tau," Sasuke bangkit lalu meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dari belakang, air mata Sakura menetes melihat kepergian Sasuke.

'_Berbohong pada diri sendiri itu menyakitkan,_' Batinnya. Sakura meremas seragamnya.

'_Tetapi aku tidak boleh egois, harus ku temukan caranya, karena aku… menyukai Sasuke,' _

.

~The Book~

.

**TBC**

.

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

**Akhirnya *Sujud syukur* selesai! Chapter 6 Update nyahaha… ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu, baru bisa update lagi sekarang. Ini gara-gara tugas yang numpuk, tiap hari kerjaannya bikin laporan dan tugas dari dosen, terus di tambah acara-acara lain seangkatan dan bla-bla-bla! Argh pusing aku, derita masuk ke jurusan Biologi *curhat dikit ga apa-apa ya?* dan akhirnya ada yang namanya minggu tenang dan aku gunakan untuk ngebut bikin fanfic ini XD *loncat gaje***

**Dan chapter ini agak memaksa dan aneh karena memang buntu idenya jadi ya sudahlah, terima kasih yang selama ini sudah membaca fanfic saya.**

**.**

**Balasan Review (^_^)**

**Kakaru niachinaha : **Iya update kyaaaa XD *ikut-ikutan jerit* yup saya sudah lulus dan ya bisa di bilang nilainya pas-pasan XD dan sekarang saya udah kuliah hahaha… Sasuke curi-curi kesempatan meluk-meluk Sakura wkwkwkwk XD. iya saya usahakan update kilat :D

**Hira-kun :** Siippooo saya udah update XD

**lee sica : **Kasih tau ga ya? :3 wkwkwkwk… baca aja deh khekhekhe XD Udah update :D

**bayux666 : Saya sudah update, makasih sudah menunggu :D suka ya? Arigato :3 makasih banyak! Saya senang kalau ada yang suka cerita saya walaupun agak aneh ceritanya hehe…**

**Reruya : Benarkah? Keren *mata berbinar-binar* Saya selalu lanjut walaupun lama XD udah update :3**

**Aoi Merodi The Rose Shadow : Keren? Makasih XD karena yaaaa… baca aja deh kenapa XD wakwakwak *plak* makasih udah di fav *peluk cium* *dihajar***

**Vania uchiharuno : **Kyaaa Vania kembali :D hehehe… ga papa-ga papa saya juga yang agak lama updatenya nih *pundung* tapi makasih udah selalu menunggu dan menunggu update ya XD *peluk cium* YOSH! Semangat! Udah update dan endingnya sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi, mudah-mudahan selanjutnya januari atau februari sudah bisa update! Doakan saya ya XD *plak* *maunya aja*

.

**Sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak! **

**Reviewnya Please! :D**


	7. Kami-sama, Please kill me now

"Apakah dengan kembalinya kamu ke Konoha akan membuatmu… bahagia, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan Sangat bahagia," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan mencari cara bagaimana kamu pulang ke Konoha, jika itu membuatmu bahagia." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan memberitaumu jika sudah ku temukan caranya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Beritahu aku jika kamu sudah tau," Sasuke bangkit lalu meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dari belakang, air mata Sakura menetes melihat kepergian Sasuke.

'_Berbohong pada diri sendiri itu menyakitkan,_' Batinnya. Sakura meremas seragamnya.

'_Tetapi aku tidak boleh egois, harus ku temukan caranya, karena aku… menyukai Sasuke,' _

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Book © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku & other paring**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : TERLALU OOC!, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, EYD ANCUR, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, GARING ABIS!, DLL**

**GA SUKA 'THE BOOK'? GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

.

**~Chapter 7 : Kami-sama, Please kill me now ~**

.

Matahari hari minggu terbit dari ufuk timur melengkapi langit yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan, Suara cicitan burung mulai terdengar menghiasi suasana pagi, terbang melintasi langit yang begitu indah saat matahari baru terbit. Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Sakura, tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Sakura tidak berada di tempat tidurnya, dia sedang duduk di sofa kamarnya dengan memegang buku 'Naruto' di tangan kirinya, dia sudah terbangun atau bahkan belum menikmati tidurnya tadi malam? Entahlah, tetapi terlihat dari matanya yang sayu dan bola matanya terlihat merah sepertinya dapat menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasurnya.

"Tidak ada petunjuk," Gumamnya.

Sakura menatap dirinya di depan cermin, Kejadian kemarin yang tidak terduga karena emosinya yang tidak stabil membuat semuanya kacau. Sakura tau dia tidak bisa melarang Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di sini, tapi rasanya sangat sakit karena Sakura sudah terlanjur membuka hatinya untuk Sasuke.

"Semangat Sakura," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, dia tersenyum. Dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap semangat dan tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin, kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu.

.

~The Book~

.

"Mana sih Sakura-chan?" Naruto terduduk di ruang makan bersama Sasuke, dia mengerucukan bibirnya. "Hei Teme, bangunkan Sakura-chan atau lakukan sesuatu. Aku lapar," Naruto memegang perutnya yang berbunyi.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke, sulit untuk dibaca oleh Naruto apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke sekarang dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang membangunkannya." Dengan nada malas Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran. Dia hanya menatap Naruto, dia memang sengaja tidak ingin terjadi kontak mata dengan Sasuke mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sakura-chan! Sejak kapan kamu dibelakangku? Kamu membuatku kaget," Naruto tersentak kaget."Sakura-chan aku lapar, buatkanlah ma-"

"Beli saja di luar," Sakura memberikan uang kepada Naruto. Sakura merasa sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke sudah menatapnya sejak tadi, seperti sedang membuat lubang di kepala Sakura, membuat Sakura tidak bisa bertingkah seperti biasa. "Ajak juga Sasuke, aku mau keluar sebentar. Oh ya kalian bawa kunci cadangan ya," ucap Sakura seraya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan…"

.

~The Book~

.

Sakura berada di café yang terletak di pinggiran Shibuya yang di ramaikan dengan musik Klasik. Sakura mengetuk jari-jarinya mengikuti irama musik, dia meminum kopi yang telah dia pesan dan menatap keluar kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan orang-orang dan kendaraan yang melintas. Hampir setengah jam dia berada di sini membuatnya sedikit bosan, jika saja dia tidak punya janji bertemu di sini dia pasti sudah menuju taman atau tetap di rumah.

"Sakura-chan," Mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama,"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Hinata duduk di depan Sakura. "Apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Hinata?" Sakura kembali meminum kopinya.

"Aku sudah tau semua tentang Naruto-kun dan Sasuke," Mata Sakura membulat dan Sakura tersedak kopi yang sedang dia minum.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kemarin aku sudah mendengarnya semua dari Naruto-kun. Tenang saja Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku percaya apa yang Naruto-kun katakan, memang pada awalnya kupikir itu lelucon saja tapi dari perkataan Naruto-kun membuatku percaya,"

"Dasar orang bodoh itu," Sakura memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Sesaat semuanya hening, hanya alunan musik dan suara percakapan orang-orang sekitar mereka yang terdengar.

"Naruto-kun meminta aku untuk membantumu, dia khawatir dengan tingkahmu yang sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa disuruh aku juga akan membantu, tapi kamu tidak memberitau sedikit pun padaku," Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Hinata… aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan karena perasaanku sudah masuk ke dalam masalah ini," Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Perasaan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Sepertinya aku suka dengan Sasuke," Sakura menatap ke cangkir kopi. Sakura menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak ingin menangis, tetapi dadanya seperti diinjak-injak, begitu sakit dan menyesakkan.

"Su-suka Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Sakura suka Sasuke? Sakura suka Sasuke yang seperti itu? Sakura suka Sa-"

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan di ulang-ulang terus," Ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya. Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah Sakura dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sakura, apa benar mereka keluar dari buku?"

"Benar, tapi aku tidak tau cara untuk mereka kembali ke dalam buku," Ucap Sakura kecewa, Sakura kembali meminum Kopinya. "Kamu tidak memesan minuman?"

"Sudah tadi," Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Sakura, bagaimana kalau lusa kita jalan-jalan dengan Ino? " Ajak Hinata.

"Boleh," Sakura menyetujui ajakan Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut.

.

~The Book~

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan sekarang ─Terutama tentang Naruto dan Sasuke─membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Dia menghela nafasnya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali dia lakukan itu setelah bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara baritone yang dia yakini milik lelaki berambut _raven_.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kamu di sini? Dan diamana Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya. Bukankah tadi dia yang bertanya, sepertinya Sakura harus memeriksa pendengarannya.

"Di rumah ada banyak orang, aku tidak bisa pulang. Naruto masih di kedai ramen." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Banyak orang?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Sakura," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mengurangi jarak mereka. "Maaf untuk yang kemarin," Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura. Rasa sesak di dada Sakura kembali muncul, Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ano… Kita harus pulang," Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sakura terhenti mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Sakura membalikkan badan dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Sasuke tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kemarin itu aku yang salah karena melarang Sasuke untuk pulang." Sakura tersenyum walaupun dia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Dan aku juga ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Jadi tidak perlu minta maaf, karena aku pasti akan mencari cara untuk Sasuke dan Naruto pulang ke rumah kalian. Aku mohon untuk sekarang anggaplah kejadian kemarin dan sekarang tidak pernah terjadi," Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

"Oh Sakura?" Mata Sakura membulat seketika, tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Dia terkejut karena melihat Kakak dan teman-teman kakaknya yang berada di ruang tamu. Sudah terlalu pusing memikirkan satu masalah dan sekarang datang masalah lagi.

"Kami-sama, bunuh aku sekarang," gumam Sakura. Sakura berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga saja Sasori tidak mencurigai keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura," Panggil Tobi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sakura," Tiba-tiba saja Pain merangkul pundak Sakura dan mencium pipinya.

"Apa yang ka-" Wajah Sakura memerah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Pain.

"Hoi Pain, apa yang kau lakukan pada Tuan Putri?" ucap Deidara yang duduk di sofa.

"Melepas rindu kepada calon istriku?" ucap Pain sekenanya. Deidara dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Pain yang berada di meja dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Oh halo, ini pacarnya Pain?" Pain berlari ke arah dan merebut ponselnya dari Deidara dengan nafas yang memburu. " Aku bercanda," ucap Deidara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ternyata Tuan Putri sudah punya pacar," Kisame menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura.

"Eh dia bu-"

"Dia pacarmu Sakura?! Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu pacaran?" Sasori bangkit dan mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Dia bukan Pa-"

"Teme jangan meninggalkanku dong," Naruto bengong setelah melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan Naruto menjerit kaget dengan suara cemprengnya. Dia terkejut melihat banyak orang disekitarnya terutama Sasori, dia masih ingat wajah Sasori saat aksi bersembunyinya ketika Sasori mengunjungi Sakura.

"Wah Tuan Putri punya dua pacar?" Kisame tertawa melihat Naruto yang baru datang dengan wajah terkejut Naruto.

"Mereka bukan pacarku dan bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku Tuan Putri" Bantah Sakura.

"Baik Tuan Putri," Ucap Kisame.

"Lalu mereka siapa?" Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Me-mereka teman Sekolah," Ucap Sakura asal.

"Sudahlah Sasori, jangan mengaktifkan sister complex modemu itu, kalau seperti ini nanti sakura tidak punya pacar," Deidara mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura. _'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Tuan Putri,'_ Batin Deidara.

'_Ada apa dengan orang itu,_' Batin Sakura sambil menatap Deidara.

"Baiklah, Sakura malam ini kami akan menginap," Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura senang, akhirnya Sasori pulang ke rumah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Sakura tidak ingin Sasori pulang – Karena Naruto dan Sasuke ada di sini – dan Sakura yakin teman-temannya akan menginap juga.

"Hei pacar-pacar Sakura kalian menginap juga ya? Semakin banyak orang semakin rame," Ucap Kisame.

"Sudahku bilang mereka bukan pacarku," Bantah Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Tobi anak baik jadi Tobi percaya dengan Sakura" Ucap Tobi sambil mengangguk.

"Apa hubungannya," Pain menatap malas ke arah Tobi.

"Perkumpulan orang-orang aneh" gumam Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo main game!" Deidara berlari ke tangga disusul dengan yang lain.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto menghampiri Sakura, Naruto khawatir pada Sakura. Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura jika Kakaknya mengetahui siapa dia dan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Naruto, bertingkah seperti biasa saja. Mereka hanya semalam di sini," Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Sakura siapkan makan malam ya!" Sasori teriak dari atas.

"Baiklah," menghela nafas.

.

Ruang Makan 19.00 PM

"Kenapa Nii-san jarang pulang?" Sakura metatap

"Kau tau Sakura kalau aku sibuk," Ucap Sasori sambil memakan ayam Teriyaki buatan Sakura.

"Sibuk dengan Akatsuki? Setidaknya pikirkan kuliahmu juga, sebentar lagi nii-san lulus kan?"

"Tenang saja Sakura, jangan khawatirkan Sasori kami selalu ke kuliah bersama-sama," Ucap Pain yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Dengarkan?" Sasori tersenyum bangga.

"Aku tidak percaya," Sakura menatap ke arah Pain dengan tatapan menyeldiki.

"Haruskah aku merekam saat Kakakmu di dalam kelas dalam keadaan belajar?" Kisame terkikik sambil membayangkan idenya sendiri.

"Itu konyol Kisame," Ucap Pain.

"Tidak sebenarnya itu ide yang bagus," Ucap Deidara sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Percaya padaku Sakura, Tobi anak baik tidak akan bohong dan bolos kuliah," Ucap Tobi.

"Sudah jangan membuat adik manisku ini menjadi bingung," Sasori bangkit dan membawa piring kotornya. "Kalian bantu aku cuci piring,"

"Nii-san akan kusiapkan futon untuk teman-temanmu di kamarmu," Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke dan Naruto maaf ya kamarnya tidak cukup besar, kalian tidur di ruang keluarga saja ya?" Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kisame, lain kali jangan sembarangan mengajak orang. Kasihan mereka," Deidara memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kita sudah biasa tidur di sanaaakkkkkkk!" Naruto tiba-tiba teriak.

"Sanak?" Tanya Sasori heran.

"Tidak," Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Teme kenapa menginjak kakiku?" bisik Naruto.

"Hn, bodoh." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Kalian teman Sakura kan?" Sasori menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian lalu tersenyum. "Aku titip adikku ya, karena dia tinggal sendirian di sini jadi aku minta tolong kalau kalian ada waktu mampir ke sini dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura,"

"Wah, ada apa Sasori? Kamu sakit?" Sindir Pain.

"Tidak Sopan," Ucap Sasori.

"Tenang Saja, Kami pasti akan mampir ke sini," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran yang lebar di wajahnya.

"….." Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Sasori-nii semuanya sudah siap," Terdengar suara Sakura yang memanggil dari lantai dua rumahnya.

"Baiklah, meluncur ke kamar Sasori," Ucap Kisame sambil berjalan.

"Bodoh," Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Heh?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Bodoh," Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Apa salahku?" Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia hampir saja membongkar rahasia kalau mereka berdua tinggal di sini.

"Lelahnya~" Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke, rasanya hari ini merupakan hari sangat lelah. Lelah Fisik dan Batin – lebih tepatnya mental – Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah tidak apa-apa ada mereka di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, selagi mereka tidak mencurigai kalian. Lagi pula mereka mengajak kalian menginap di sini," Jelas Sakura sambil mengambil air dingin di Lemari Pendingin.

"Mereka akan menginap berapa lama Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya hanya untuk malam ini, mereka bilang besok harus pergi untuk persiapan konser mereka," Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Konser?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Konser itu… umm… seperti pertunjukkan, mereka memainkan lagu dengan beberapa alat musik," Jelas Sakura, Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian tidurlah," Sakura beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan akhir-akhir ini aneh," Naruto menatap Sakura dari kejauhan.

"…"

.

.

Keadaan sunyi menyelimuti rumah Sakura, tentu saja karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tetapi gadis berambut _pink_ masih bangun, dia menatap buku 'Naruto' yang berada di sebelahnya. Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sakura membuka asal halaman buku itu. Sakura mulai membaca kalimat yang ada di buku itu.

"Dia adalah…"

.

.

Ruang Keluarga

Sasuke dan Naruto tidur di ruang keluarga dengan _futon_ yang biasanya mereka gunakan. Naruto sudah tertidur dengan lelap, sedangkan Sasuke masih terbangun dan masih memikirkan perkataan Sakura tadi. Dia merasa sudah keterlaluan dengan Sakura, meminta Sakura untuk memulangkannya ke dalam buku. Yang mengganggu pikirannya tadi yaitu Sakura berkata kalau dia akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit apa? Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"BRUK!" Sasuke dengan cekatan terbangun mendengar suara keras dari atas, sepertinya dari kamar Sakura.

"Dobe, bangun bodoh!" Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto.

"Ck, apa sih teme?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ada suara dari kamar Sakura," Sasuke berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Mungkin itu Sakura-chan," Naruto menarik selimutnya, enggan untuk meninggalkan tidurnya.

"Cepat bodoh," Sasuke menarik dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

"Sakura ada apa?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan terkaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya.

"Sasuke ada orang aneh lagi dari buku," Ucap Sakura dan masih tetap memeluk Sasuke.

"Orang aneh?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Heh! Dia kan-"

.

~The Book~

.

**TBC**

.

**Balasan Review (^_^)**

**Sasusaku Kira : **Selamat datang di , gomen ne lama update nya :3 *digampar* iya kasian Sakura harus memilih keinginannya atau keinginan Sasuke T^T *Tisu abis* ya semoga mereka bisa bersatu :3

**Nadialovely : Huaaa maaf maaf kelamaan . Habis bener-bener ga ada ide dan di sibukkan sama kuliah.. saya pasti berjuang menyelesaikan ini *semangat* thanks reviewnya :D**

**Kakaru Niachinaha : **Aa tidak biasa saja sya tidak hebat hehehehe :3 *tersipu* Iya semua karakter yang ada di dunia sekarang (yang ada sakura da hinata) ga ada di buku.. sudah updaate nih Ru :3

**Hanazono Yuri : Ini sudah update sekilat kilatnya *digampar* :3 sepertinya tidak ada . *di keroyok fans gaara dan itachi* thanks udah baca and review :D**

**Sasusakuforever : **Sudah update :3 thanks udah baca and review :D

**Piacicitcuit : Poor Sakura T^T Sudah update :D thanks udah baca and review :D**

**Youna Ranba : **Gomen Youna telat bgt ini updatenya T^T terima kasih sudah menunggu XD

**Mako-chan : **Sudah Update :3

**Reruya : Saya sudah update walaupun ga cepet jadi ga greget T^T jaa ne~ :3**

**Azakayana yume : gomen telat :D thanks udah baca and review :D**

**Nabilla : **Ga semua family tp salah satunya XD ya ini dia di chapter ini :3

**Lhylia Kiryu : Salam Kenal juga :D iya saya merasa chapternya pendek soalnya ga ada ide T^T Fave! Fave! :3**

**Sakumori Haruna : **jangan mewek *kasih tisu* khukhukhu kok tau? Jangan silent lagi ya hohoho...sudah update :3

**Ana : **Ada..ada.. maaf telat :3

**Aoi Merodi : Ayo review lag review :3 ya semoga happy ending :3**

**Ichiro Kenichi : Ga ada Itachi sayangnya :D Endingnya gimana ya :3 ra-ha-si-a... Sudah update XD salam kenal juga dari Saya XD**

**.**

**.**

**Basa Basi Author (BBA) **

Akhirnya kelar juga *taburin bunga sakura* udah lama banget ga update fanfic, maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama. Dan sekarang saya persembahkan Chapter 7 hohoho... mumpung lag libur makannya saya ngetik fanficnya. Saya pasti lanjut walaupun lelet banget hehe...

Maaf kalau lama-lama aneh da banyak typo.. maklum udah lama ga nulis fanfic *sad*

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak bag yang sudah Reveiw, membaca dan penunggu setia!

Review dan fave nya Please! :D


	8. Happy Day

"Sakura ada apa?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan terkaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya.

"Sasuke ada orang aneh lagi dari buku," Ucap Sakura dan masih tetap memeluk Sasuke.

"Orang aneh?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Heh! Dia kan-"

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Book © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku & other paring**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : TERLALU OOC!, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, EYD ANCUR, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, GARING ABIS!, DLL**

**GA SUKA 'THE BOOK'? GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

.

**~Chapter 8 : Happy Day ~**

**.**

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan, mereka tidak menyangka pria bermasker yang mereka kenal sebagai guru mereka ada di sini.

"Yo," Pria yang mengenakan masker dan memiliki rambut silver melawan gravitasi itu tersenyum di balik masker. "Kita ada dimana?" tanyanya bingung sambil melihat ke sekitar kamar Sakura. Ketiga anak yang di tanya hanya diam mematung.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kamu mau memelukku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Maaf," Sakura dengan cepat melepas pelukannya, walaupun ada rasa kecewa di wajah Sakura. Sakura kembali menyadari seseorang menatap intens dirinya. "L-lihat dia menatapku dengan pandangan mesum," Sakura menunjuk ke arah Kakashi yang menatapnya.

"Sensei Mesum," Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan malas ke arah Kakashi.

"Hn, Mesum," Tambah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mesum, hanya saja dia terlihat cantik," Kakashi menatap muridnya dengan kesal. "Apa dia pacarmu Sasuke?"

"B-bukan bodoh!"

"Tapi kamu yang terlihat begitu kesal," Kakashi menatap mata _Onyx _Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku tidak kesal!" Bantah Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh membentak gurumu ingat? Kalau kamu seperti itu aku malah jadi curiga,"

"Sudahku bilang bukan ya bukan," Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Muridku yang satu ini memang pemalu, maaf ya gadis manis," Kakashi tersenyum kepada Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Aku Hatake Kakashi, Guru Sasuke dan Naruto," Kakashi tersenyum. "Kamu mau jadi muridku juga?"

"Murid?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kalau mau," Kakashi mengambil buku dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya kepada Sakura. "Kamu baca ini dulu ya," Kakashi menyeringai.

"Sensei jangan meracuni otak Sakura-chan," Ucap Naruto sambil melempar Buku yang dibawa Kakashi.

"Hatake-san adalah guru Ninja Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Iya itu benar, Panggil saja aku Kakashi dan namamu siapa gadis manis?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Sakura tersenyum kecil kepada Kakashi.

"Wah dia memang manis Sasuke, pilihan kamu memang tepat,"

"Sudahku bilang dia bukan pacarku," Dia sudah malas meladeni perkataan Kakashi, Sasuke merasa jika bicara dan menggapi omongan orang ini energi kehidupannya akan berkurang.

"Hati-hati Sakura-chan jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang tua itu," Bisik Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Kakashi.

"Siapa yang tua Naruto? Umurku baru 28 tahun," Kakashi menatap kesal kearah Naruto. "Kalau umur Sakura-chan berapa?"

"Umurku? 15 tahun," Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-chan umurnya sama denganku! Tapi Teme lebih tua satu tahun," Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke dan mata mereka bertemu, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi hening dan kaku ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari luar ruangan, membuat mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan menengok secara bersamaan ke arah pintu.

"Sakura, kamu masih bangun? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara ribut dari kamarmu," Sasori mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Gawat, Kakaknya Sakura!" Naruto Panik dan berlari-lari ke sembarang arah mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Siapa?" Tanya kakashi polos.

"Kalian Masuk ke dalam lemari," Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi yang kebingungan dengan cepat Sakura membuka pintu lemari, Naruto bergegas melesat masuk ke dalam dan di susul oleh Sasuke yang menarik paksa Kakashi.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Nii-san?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**Di dalam Lemari**

Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dari awal saat Sasuke dan Naruto datang ke sini dari buku yang Sakura beli dan kemudian dia menjelaskan kalau Sakura sedang mencari cara bagaimana membawa mereka pulang ke Konoha.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan di dunia ini, dia sepertinya sudah sedikit melupakan keinginannya untuk kembali ke dalam buku. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak biasanya dia ragu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Oi…oi Sasuke, ceritakan lagi yang tadi kamu katakan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," Ucap Kakashi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Sensei terlalu bodoh," Ucap Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan tatapan protes dari Kakashi.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Kakashi bingung dengan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya, "Kamu kekurangan Oksigen?" Tanya Kakashi asal.

"Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya kita masuk kesini, pertama saat baru datang ke dunia ini dan yang keduanya sekarang," Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding lemari sambil terkikik kecil mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

"Oh, jadi ini bukan Konoha ya," Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya kebibirnya di balik masker.

"Tadi kan sudah ku jelaskan!" ucap Sasuke kesal pada Kakashi.

"Tetapi aku heran, kenapa kalian sekarang begitu akur?" Kedua muridnya itu hanya saling bertatapan kemudian mengalihkan wajah mereka ke arah lain dengan kasar, melihat itu Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau cerita. Jadi Naruto apa pendapatmu?" Tanya Kakashi yang tidak memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke yang semakin menajam kearahnya, kenapa? Tentu saja karena kesal, keberadaan Kakashi membuat mood Sasuke menjadi jelek.

"Pendapat tentang apa?"

"Tentang dunia ini dan Konoha,"

"Bagaimana ya…menurutku walaupun ini bukan Konoha, rasanya aku senang di sini walaupun kita baru beberapa hari di sini," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menunjukkkan cengirannya. "Sepertinya aku tidak ingin pulang. Lagipula jika kita berasal dari buku berarti kita hanya buatan manusia dari sini kan? Berarti kita tidak 'Hidup' Benar?,"

"Tumben kau pintar Naruto," Kakashi terlihat tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Aku memang pintar," Naruto memanjukan bibirnya. "Walaupun aku ingin di sini tapi aku juga ingin pulang ke Konoha. Aku bingung!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana denganmu Teme? Kamu ingin pulang atau tetap disini?"

"Aku…. tidak tau," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kalian ingin di sini, kalian pasti sudah menemukan seseorang yang special untuk kalian kan?" Goda Kakashi, dia menyikut pelan Naruto.

"Sensei benar, a-aku mau bersama Hinata," Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika menyebutkan nama Hinata, melihat reaksi muridnya ini Kakashi hanya menyeringai.

"Wah…wah… Naruto rupanya suka dengan gadis di sini," Ucap Kakashi sambil menyeringai. "Jadi Gadis itu seperti apa?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Di-dia Cantik, baik, dia juga sedikit pemalu," Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Muridku sudah besar, tapi sebelum itu kamu harus baca buku ini dulu," Kakashi mengeluarkan buku dari saku celananya.

"S-sensei buku itu kan-"

"Buku ini untuk menambah pengetahuanmu Naruto,"

"Aku tidak mau membacanya!" Naruto mengambil buku itu dengan kasar dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

**BRUK!**

"Suara apa itu Sakura?" Terdengar suara dari luar, membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas ngobrol di dalam lemari.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa Nii-san," Suara yang mereka yakini suara Sakura itu berusaha menutupi kesalahan Naruto barusan. "Aku haus, temani aku ke dapur Nii-san," Sudah tidak ada suara yang terdengar lagi, hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh dari kamar.

**Bletak!**

Pukulan keras dari Sasuke berhasil mendarat di kepala Naruto, Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Naruto yang ingin protes mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat mata Sasuke yang penuh amarah seperti singa yang siap melahap mangsanya, akhirnya Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam meminta maaf.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau membaca buku ini, aku punya ide Naruto." Kakashi kembali memasukkan bukunya yang Naruto lempar tadi ke dalam saku celannya "Bagaimana kalau bawa saja gadis itu ke Konoha," Kakashi kembali menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kakashi tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Pertemuan Guru dan murid yang bodoh, Kita hampir ketahuan masuk ke kamar perempuan malam-malam gara-gara kalian ribut," Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Teme jangan begitu," Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu, Sasuke?" Kakashi kembali menyeringai. "Sakura?"

"Sakura apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kamu dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak, bodoh!" Bantah Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tapi kalian terlihat dekat,"

"T-tidak dekat!"

"Teme, wajahmu merah," Sasuke dengan cepat melihat ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya, sepertinya Naruto dan Kakashi sudah tau apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Bercanda Sasuke jangan marah begitu." Ujar Kakashi sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba keadaan hening, tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Semuanya hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku akan pulang ke dalam buku. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan di sini," Ucap Kakashi menghilangkan keheningan. "Kalian pulang atau tidak itu keputusan kalian,"

Menurut Sasuke dan Naruto ini adalah keputusan tersulit yang pernah mereka hadapi, ragu akan keputusan yang akan mereka ambil benar atau salah. Kembali ke Konoha tentu mereka menginginkan hal itu karena Konoha merupakan rumah mereka, tapi apakah mereka kembali ke Konoha adalah keputusan yang benar dan mereka tidak akan menyesali hal itu?

Sakura membuka lemarinya dan melihat ketiga orang yang ada di dalam memasang wajah mereka dengan raut wajah yang serius . "Sudah aman," Sakura tersenyum. "Kalian sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang serius," Ucap Sakura penasaran.

"Sakura, tadi Sasuke bilang dia suka denganmu. Aku dan Naruto sangat kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tibanya itu," Kakashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura.

"E-eh?" Sakura menatap Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Iya Sakura-chan, Teme bilang dia **sangat **menyukaimu," Naruto menekan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Apa maksudnya bocah berambut kuning itu dengan berkata seperti itu, apa dia sudah bosan hidup dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengirimnya ke dunia lain dengan cara membuat Sasuke marah?

"Tapi itu benar kan?" Kakashi kembali menggoda Sasuke.

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lagipula Sakura senang," Kakashi merangkul bahu Sakura.

Sakura terlihat panik tapi sebenarnya dia senang jika itu adalah kenyataannya, tapi melihat Sasuke yang terlihat tidak suka dengan perbincangan ini Sakura ingin menyudahinya "A-aku tidak-"

"Baiklah… baiklah, aku hanya bercanda," Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak kedatangan Sasori dan teman-temannya ke rumah dan sekarang keadaan rumah kembali seperti biasa, lebih tepatnya lebih ramai semenjak kehadiran satu orang dari buku. Semenjak kedatangan Kakashi, Naruto lebih sering marah dan nafsu makannya menurun karena nasib Naruto semakin sial, kenapa? Karena sehabis pulang sekolah Naruto yang ingin istirahat di ganggu oleh gurunya itu. Kakashi sering meminta hal-hal yang aneh seperti meminta Naruto memijat tubuhnya, mengambilkan minuman, membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya hanya memintanya untuk menyalakan AC dan hal-hal yang lain yang membuat Naruto seperti Pembantu. Jika Naruto menolak, Kakashi akan berkata kalau Naruto adalah murid yang tidak patuh pada Gurunya.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa bicara kepada Naruto untuk bersabar dan berkata _'Saat kamu pertama datang ke sini juga seperti itu, membuat kepalaku pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertannyaan konyolmu'_. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih sering mengurung dirinya di dalam perpustakaan, lebih tepatnya menghindari Kakashi yang membuat moodnya bisa menurun drastis.

"Naruto ambilkan minuman untukku," Ucap Kakashi yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca Novel.

"Baiklah," Ucap Naruto pasrah dan berjalan gontai ke arah dapur.

Suara bel rumah Sakura berbunyi dan terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggil Sakura.

"Naruto ada tamu," Panggil Kakashi, Naruto pun kembali dengan wajahnya yang di tekuk.

"Tidak bisakah Sensei yang membuka pintunya, jarak Sensei dan pintunya tidak jauh!" Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto. Dengan sangat terpaksa setelah menaruh gelas di atas meja, Naruto membuka pintunya.

"Pagi Naruto!" Tamu yang berada di depan Naruto –Yamanaka Ino– tersenyum, dibelakang Ino ada Hinata dan seorang laki-laki.

"Ino?" Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Ah! Hinata," Naruto berlari menyela Ino dan menghampiri Hinata yang berada di belakang Ino.

"H-halo Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum simpul dan tersipu melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Halooo! Jangan mengabaikanku Naruto," Ino mencak-mencak melihat Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Oh Naruto, jadi itu gadis yang bernama Hinata?" Ucap Kakashi yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Wah tampannya!" Ino menjerit kecil melihat sosok Kakashi. "Naruto siapa dia? Siapa?" Ino mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto dari belakang.

"Dia….siapa ya…." Naruto menggumam, dia bingung alasanapa yang akan di berikan.

"Dia guru Naruto dan Sasuke di sekolah mereka yang dulu." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berada di situ.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto menghela nafasnya lega.

"Sakura, jadi tidak kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura. "Aku juga mengajak Sai tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya tidak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum kepada Sai dan Sai juga tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan aku juga ikut," Pinta Naruto dengan semangat dan memohon agar dia bisa pergi dari sini untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah Naruto, Aku ajak Sasuke juga ya," Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak Ikut," Terdengar Suara Sasuke di belakang Kakashi.

"Heh~ Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kalian memangnya mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kita mau ke mall Sasuke, kita mau belanja," Jawab Ino dengan nada manjanya.

"Aku tidak ikut, terlalu ramai." Tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke anggap aja ini seperti _triple date_," Ino terkikik melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. "Aku dengan Sai, Naruto dengan Hinata dan Kamu dengan … Sa-ku-ra," Ino menyeringai, dia mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Sakura.

"A-aku dengan Naruto?" Hinata tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Ino. Dia diam-diam melihat kearah Naruto, tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu membuat mereka menjadi salah tingkah dan wajah mereka bersemu.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kakashi yang sejak tadi diam saja dan tidak di ajak.

"Sensei di rumah saja ya," Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya, dia merasa ini kesempatannya bebas dari Gurunya.

.

~The Book~

.

"Ternyata benar kata Sasuke ya, hari ini ramai sekali," Ucap Ino sambil melihat sekeliling mall yang mereka datangi. Mall di Shibuya yang biasanya tidak ramai pengunjung hari ini ramai pengunjung karena hari libur.

"Hei Sakura," Ino merangkul Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa di rumahmu sekarang banyak laki-laki tampan hm?" Tanya Ino dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Sakura hanya tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku forehead," Ino mendengus dan melepas rangkulannya.

"Hei Hinata," Ino menghampiri Hinata dan berbisik kepada Hinata membuat Sakura menjadi penasaran.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Sai pada Ino.

"Aku dan Hinata mau ke toilet dulu ya, ayo temani aku," Ino menarik tangan Sai, Naruto dan Hinata. "Kalian berdua tunggu di sini dulu ya," Ucapnya kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tunggu Ino," Panggil Sakura, tapi telat karena mereka sudah jauh.

.

.

"Yang lain kemana ya? Kok belum datang dari tadi," Sakura terlihat bingung dan panik tiba-tiba Ino, Sai, Naruto dan Hinata tidak ada.

"Entahlah, disini begitu ramai," Sasuke melihat ke segala arah mencari sosok teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya kita terpisah," Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Maaf ya Sasuke mengajakmu ketempat ramai seperti ini," Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia yang mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi bersama mereka.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa,"Ucap Sasuke singkat. "Sakura apa kamu sudah tau caranya untuk mengembalikan kita ke dalam buku?"

"Iya aku sudah mengetahuinya setelah Kakashi keluar dari buku, kalau kamu ingin pulang katakan saja padaku," Sakura tersenyum lirih.

Dia sudah mengetahui caranya untuk mengembalikan mereka bertiga kembali kedalam buku, tapi entah kenapa dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan keegoisan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau mereka untuk pulang dan dia juga tidak mau kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu yang di selimuti oleh kesendirian di rumahnya yang besar, kembali dengan kenyataan yang menyedihkan bahwa orang yang dicintainya tidak akan tinggal di rumanya lagi, Sakura tidak akan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka lagi, tidak akan ribut dengan Naruto lagi, tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama lagi, tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang Sakura alami setelah mereka datang secara tiba-tiba di kamarnya, memang pada awalnya Sakura merasa takut dengan mereka dan berharap mereka bisa pergi, tapi Sekarang Sakura tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Sakura tertawa lirih dalam hatinya, bukankah dia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri dia akan mencari caranya dan memenuhi permintaan Sasuke karena dia mencintai Sasuke? Kenyataannya dia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri dan menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua walaupun di sekitar mereka begitu ramai oleh orang-orang yang berada di sana. Sakura merasa kaku dan tidak tau harus berbuat atau bicara apa, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat ke arah orang-orang yang lewat. Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan, Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura. Sakura yang bingung hanya melihat bergantian kearah Sasuke dan tangan Sasuke, Sasuke yang kesal karena pikiran Sakura yang telat dengan cepat mengambil tangan Sakura.

"Heh?" Sakura kaget dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Kita bergandengan agar tidak terpisah." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tetap bergandengan.

"Kita seperti sedang kencan saja," Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya bersemu merasakan kehangatan tangan Sasuke dan jarak mereka yang dekat. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wajah Sakura. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin ini memang kencan," Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang dia dengar barusan, Sakura juga sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya. Hatinya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memanas, dia begitu malu sekaligus terpesona dengan senyum Sasuke. Dia sangat senang melihat sisi Sasuke yang kali ini baru dia lihat.

"Ke-kencan?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya Sakura, Sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Su-sungguh kencan?"

"Iya Sakura,"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Sakura berhentilah bertanya, kalau kamu tidak berhenti bertanya kita tidak jadi kencan. Ini memalukan," Wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu, walaupun begitu Sakura menyadarinya. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang saat ini bertingkah di luar kepribadiannya, dia ingin membuat Sakura senang hari ini. Menginggat di hari sebelumnya dia selalu membuat Sakura sedih dan tadi dia juga menyinggung permasalahan buku itu, tentu saja membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak. Setidaknya untuk kali ini… dia akan bertingkah di luar sikap 'Uchiha' nya untuk Sakura.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke, aku hanya tidak percaya," Sakura melihat kearah lain, malu untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kita ke tempat yang sepi, taman mungkin?" Usul Sakura.

"Baiklah," Mereka kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Tanganmu lebih besar dari pada tanganku ya," Sakura mengangkat lengan mereka dan menunjukkan ke arah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja karena aku ini laki-laki Sakura, memangnya kamu tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja belum," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Payah,"

"Apa kau bilang? Memangnya kamu sudah pernah berkencan sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Belum, ini kencan pertamaku," Jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Sakura hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sama," jawab Sakura singkat dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Padahal kita sudah pernah berciuman," Rasanya Sakura ingin menjahit mulutnya yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan ini.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Mau lagi?" Goda Sasuke dan menunjukkan seringainya.

"Ti-tidak baka!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya yang merona. "Lagi pula itu hanya kecelakaan,"

"Makannya aku tanya mau lagi?"

"Sasuke berhenti menggodaku," Sakura mencubit tangan Sasuke.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi, mereka berjalan menuju taman yang berada di dekat mall itu. Sakura tersenyum menyadari Sasuke menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan gadis yang berada di sebelahnya ini. Sakura benar-benar merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke, tapi sikap Sasuke kali ini benar-benar membuat dia salah tingkah dan jatungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sakura kembali memikirkan tentang Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi yang akan kembali ke Konoha.

'_Apakah ini akan menjadi kencan pertama dan terakhir kita, Sasuke?'_

.

.

~The Book~

.

**TBC**

.

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

Yuhuuuu~ Kali ini berhasil Update ga kelamaan nih, ya lumayan cepet sedikit dari pada biasanya. Fanfic ini bentr lagi END loh dan kemungkinan updatenya lama tapi semoga ga lama deh karena sepertinya semester ini kuliah saya banyak tugasnya dan laporan menumpuk TT^TT

Di sini OOC banget Sasukenya, saya ga ngebayangin bakal bikin Sasuke Se-OOC dari biasanya :3

Hayooo penasaran kan endingnya? Semoga ada yang penasaran, kalo gitu review ya review! Biar saya semangat nulisnya :D

Saya baru sadar kalau fanfic ini sudah berjamur Alias udah lamaaaa banget, dari tahun 2011 =A=

Makannya saya mau cepat-cepat selesaiin fanfic ini dan bikin cerita baru lagi..

Semangat! Semangat! :3

.

Balasan Review (^_^)

**Guest : **Yup benar Kakashi muahahahaha :v tebakannya bener banget, udah update nih terima kasih ya :3

**Lhylia Kiryu : ****Tentang fic ini canonnya cuma saya ambil sedikit untuk keterangan buku yang dibeli oleh Sakura, anggap saja karakter di buku itu cuma ada Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi (Gomenasai Master Masashi). Bener Kakashi hehehehe :3 Terima kasih ya~**

**AN Narra : Siiip lanjuuut :3 Terima kasih~**

**Ifaharra sasusaky : **Hai salam kenal juga ya :3 Orang aneh itu Hatake Kakashi :3 Happy ending ga ya? Liat nanti ya.. sesuai permintaan masalah umur udah aku bahas di chapter ini..Udah update nih.. terima kasih kembali :3

**Kakaru S.S : Haloooo apa kabar? Aku baik-baik aja :3 sehat selalu hehehe…. Kyaaa keren ya? *Ikut loncat-loncat* :3 hohohoho udah update sekilat kilatnya :D terima kasih ya Kakaru :3**

**Nabila Chan BTL : Keren? Terima kasih ya XD Lannnjjuuuttt~**

**Lyn kuromuno :** beeebbb.. salah :3 hehehe itu Kakashi.. terima kasih ya udah review :3

**hanazono yuri : udah Update :3 Terima Kasih ya~**

**chika : **Wah terima kasih ya udah baca :3 hehe… iya aku juga sebenernya ngarep kejadian kyk gini beneran terjadi nih :D ke konoha ga ya? Hehehe… Lanjuuuuttt~ Salam kenal ya Chika-chan :3

**Alicedark : **Hehehe udah lanjut nih ceritanya.. maaf lama ya :3 terima kasih..

**Yuuki Edna : udah update Kilat badai topan :3 terima kasih~**

**Nabilla : **Cup cup jangan nangis :3 udah di terusin kok :3 terima kasih ya~

**Dhezthy UchihAruno : hehehe emang sengaja pas TBC nya bikin orang kepo hehe… *Dihajar* udah update nih :D terima kasih ya~**

**yumekawa aka : ** udah lanjuuut~ Terima kasih ya :D

**sasusaku lovers : **Udah update :3 Terima Kasih ya :3

**Refunny : Happy ending ga ya? :3 Yup yang keluar Kakashi hehehe.. udah update.. Terima kasih ya :3**

**Sakumori Haruna **: Tenang yang muncul bukan Itachi, kalo Itachi yang muncul bisa-bisa rumah Sakura jadi tempat peperangan :v Happy ending ga ya? :3 ada deh hehehe *Plak* Tenang aja walaupun update lama tapi ga discontinue kok :3 Terima Kasih ya :D

**Lazuardi Loo : Update dong :3 OK aq jelasin ya sebenernya ****fic ini canonnya cuma saya ambil sedikit untuk keterangan buku yang dibeli oleh Sakura, anggap saja karakter di buku itu cuma ada Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi. Gitu deh pokoknya hehe maaf ya kalo bikin bingung :3 Terima Kasih ya~ XD**

**sasusaku kira : ** Itu Kakashi hehehe :3 udah update.. Terima kasih ya :3

.

ARIGATO!

RnR?

.


	9. With You

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Book © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku & other paring**

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : TERLALU OOC!, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, EYD ANCUR, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, GARING ABIS!, DLL**

**GA SUKA 'THE BOOK'? GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

.

**~Chapter 9 : With you ~**

**.**

'_Apakah ini akan menjadi kencan pertama dan terakhir kita, Sasuke?'_

.

.

Sinar matahari sudah mulai meredup, sore hari ini cuaca terasa dingin bagi semua orang yang berada di luar rumah mereka. Cuaca ini tidak berpengaruh untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, tangan mereka masih saling bertautan membuat tangan mereka menjadi hangat. Sakura yang berjalan di sebelah Sasuke sering kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, dia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Tentu saja dia masih berpikir apa yang membuat laki-laki dingin disebelahnya ini tiba-tiba sifatnya berubah menjadi lebih hangat dari pada biasanya, terlebih lagi Sasuke menggodanya dan bertanya prihal 'Ciuman' yang tentu saja membuat Sakura malu dan salah tingkah.

Kini mereka terduduk di ayunan taman dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan, seperti enggan untuk di lepaskan. Taman ini tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang bermain. Angin berhembus menggerakkan rambut Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, entah kenapa hatinya berdesir melihat wajah sakura yang dekat di sebelahnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap Sakura, ini bertama kalinya dia sadar kalau Sakura begitu cantik di matanya.

"Sakura,"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, mata Sakura menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memang membuat Sakura terpesona dengan dia pada saat awal bertemu dengannya, mata Sasuke tajam tetapi terlihat indah menurut Sakura mampu membuatnya terpikat.

Tidak ada suara di sekeliling mereka, hanya suara angin yang dapat terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga, Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa kepada Sakura, mereka hanya saling menatap. Lama kelamaan Sakura grogi bertatapan terlalu lama dengan Sasuke, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dia merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas.

Sakura melihat ke arah tangan mereka, tangan mereka masih bertautan. Sakura senang dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia ingin waktu berhenti sebentar agar dia bisa merasakan kenyamanan berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang, apa Sasuke sudah berubah pikiran tentang dirinya? apa Sasuke mulai membuka hati untuk menerima Sakura?

"Sakura," Sasuke kembali memanggil Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Kemari sebentar," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, memuatnya bangkit dari duduknya.

.

~The Book~

.

"Argh! Apa sih yang mereka lakukan!" Suara terdengar dari balik semak-semak di samping taman. Ino pemilik suara itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa diam saja!"

"Ino tenanglah," Ucap Hinata sembari mengelus-ngelus punggung Ino.

"Jangan terlalu ribut Ino-chan, nanti kita ketahuan," Ucap Hinata.

Ino, Sai, Hinata dan Naruto berada di balik semak-semak taman, mereka sedang berjongkok dan mengamati atau lebih tepatnya memata-matai Sasuke dan Sakura. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sengaja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura saat di mall dan mengikuti mereka sampai kesini, awalnya mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan Sasuke yang mengambil langkah awal menggandeng tangan Sakura dan Ino sangat bersorak gembira, tetapi lama kelamaan Ino makin kesal karena tidak ada kemajuan sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin pulang," Ucap Sai datar, dia menatap ke arah teman-temannya dengan tatapan bosan. Apa asiknya melihat pasangan sedang berduaan, dia lebih memilih untuk pulang dan melukis di rumahnya.

"Ayolah Sai, sebentar lagi." Ino mencium pipi Sai yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa sweat drop melihat sepasang kekasih ini.

"Teme dari tadi hanya melihat Sakura saja, kenapa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Sesuatu yang lain maksudmu itu berciuman? Berpelukkan?" Tanya Ino sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan?" Tanya Sai sambil menghela nafas.

"Sai, ini merupakan kejadian langka dalam kamus sejarah Haruno Sakura selama aku menjadi sahabatnya, dia belum pernah dekat dengan laki-laki seperti ini kecuali Sasori." Ino memajukan bibirnya. "Lagi pula yang ku tau Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura,"

"Sakura suka dengan teme?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aduh! Naruto dari tadi memangnya kita ngapain sih?" Ino menatap Naruto sebal.

Naruto memang tau kalau mereka sedang berusaha mendekatkan Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak tau kalau Sakura benar-benar suka dengan Sasuke. Naruto takut Sakura akan sakit hati nantinya, dia takut Sakura akan sedih kalau Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi di sisi lain Naruto juga senang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dekat, dia senang karena selama ini yang dia tau Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dan baik terhadap gadis manapun.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" Hinata sedikit khawatir melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih.

"Bagaimana ini Hinata? Bagaimana kalau teme meninggalkan Sakura?" Gumam Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar Hinata. Hinata tidak perlu bertanya kepada Naruto apa maksudnya 'meninggalkan Sakura' tentu dia tau, Sasuke dan Naruto bukan berasal dari sini dan mereka akan kembali ke dunia mereka.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata hanya bisa ikut terdiam dan berpikir bagaimana jadinya dia dan Sakura jika Naruto dan Sasuke pergi, Dia? Ya dia juga menaruh perasaannya kepada pemuda di sampingnya ini, Hinata merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat Naruto dan dia juga merasa ingin selalu bersama Naruto. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakan kepada Naruto kalau dia menyukai Naruto, dia tidak ingin masuk lebih dalam ke kehidupan Naruto, dia tidak ingin merasakkan sedih ketika Naruto akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari sini dan kembali ke dunianya.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan," Tanya Ino curiga, kemudian Ino menyeringai. "Apakah di sini juga ada yang jatuh cinta, hm?" dia melihat Hinata yang mulai salah tingkah.

"T-tidak seperti yang kamu bpikirkan,Ino." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ino, mereka hilang," Sai menunjuk ke depan.

"Heh, mereka pergi?!" Ino berdiri dan berlari ke arah taman. "Ini gara-gara kita ngobrol sendiri sih," Ino mendesah kecewa, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Aku ingin pulang," Ucap Sai sambil menatap kekasihnya yang sedang kecewa.

"Baiklah…Baiklah kita pulang," Ino berjalan gontai meninggalkan taman dan disusul dengan yang lain.

.

~The Book~

.

"Benarkan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Iya benar, rupanya mereka bersembunyi," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya di dalam semak-semak.

"Seperti dugaanku ada orang yang mengikuti kita,"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, apa kamu sudah lupa siapa aku?" Sasuke menatap malas ke arah Sakura.

Sebelumnya saat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di taman di ayunan, Sasuke merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Jangan lupa kalau dia seorang ninja tentu saja memiliki kepekaan yang tajam. Sebenarnya sejak dia dan Sakura meninggalkan mall dia merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka, akhirnya Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk bersembunyi di semak-semak yang berada di belakang mereka. Benar saja setelah menunggu sebentar orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan," Ucap Sakura ketus. Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya melihat Sasuke. "Maafkan aku Sasuke membuat kamu tidak nyaman, aku tidak tau kalau mereka merencanakan hal ini," Sakura menunduk. Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke, tentu saja dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengira bahwa ini rencananya untuk dekat dengan Sasuke. Meminta teman-temannya pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, sungguh tidak pernah dia berpikir seperti itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Sasuke hanya diam berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Matanya menatap ke depan, ke arah keramaian anak-anak yang bermain di dalam taman itu. Sakura tidak tau apa yang sekarang Sasuke pikirkan, sepertinya sekarang Sasuke kembali seperti semula. kembali ke dirinya yang dingin, Sakura memutukan untuk pulang.

"Se-sepertinya kita lebih baik pulang," Sakura melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa pulang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, dia tetap berdiri di tempat.

"He-heh?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kencan kita belum selesai bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura. Senyum itu membuat Sakura berhenti tidak bergerak, hatinya begitu tenang melihat senyum Sasuke. "Apa ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura dan kembali melangkah menjauh dari taman.

"Tapi apa Sasuke sungguh ingin berkencan denganku?" Sasuke tidak berkomentar, dia hanya mengangguk.

Sakura mendesah kecewa "Sungguh? sepertinya kamu terpaksa," Sahutnya kemudian.

"Sekarang Sakura... Siapa yang mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Siapa? aku tidak-"

"**Aku yang mengajakmu**," Sasuke menekan setiap kata-katanya. "Jadi aku tidak terpaksa, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti," Sakura mengangguk. "Kita sedang kecan," Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kemana saja boleh, asalkan bersamamu Sasuke," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Boleh aku bicara seperti itu? kita sedang kencan benarkan?" Entah apa yang ada di kepala Sakura sekarang, tetapi dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kencan bersama Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak tau tempat di dunia ini," Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjadi _tour guide _untuk Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke sini dulu," Sakura menunjuk ke arah depan. " Di sini ada mesin penjual minuman," Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, dia senang melihat Sakura yang kembali ceria. Sebenarnya dia tadi diam hanya berpikir sejenak, terlintas kembali di kepalanya tentang dunianya, tentang Konoha. Tetapi untuk kali ini dia ingin melupakan permasalahan pribadinya dan ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan Sakura, entah kenapa dia mulai menyukai berada di dekat Sakura.

"Kamu mau yang mana Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti," Sasuke menatap mesin yang berada di depannya, banyak pilihan minuman, hanya saja dia tidak tau mana yang enak. "Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kopi saja ya," Sakura memasukkan koin dan menekan tombol."Ini," Sakura memberikan minuman kaleng kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sembari meminum minumannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya jadi aku tidak tau," Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dibibirnya. "Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan," Sakura menatap kaleng minuman miliknya.

"Hn?"

"Foto," ucap Sakura singkat, dia mengeratkan tangannya dan tangan Sasuke. "Aku ingin punya foto Sasuke, jadi saat Sasuke pergi ke Konoha lagi setidaknya aku punya fotomu. Aku ingin pertemuan ini tidak pernah terlupakan, aku juga tidak ingin pertemuan kita ini seperti mimpi bagiku. Jadi, setidaknya aku punya fotomu, tentu saja kita foto bersama." Sahutnya lagi.

"Jangan membuatnya terdengar menyedihkan Sakura," Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ini tidak menyedihkan Sasuke, ini memang kenyatan. Suatu saat pasti kamu akan kembali bukan? suatu saat pasti aku akan sendirian, tidak bisa melihatmu, Naruto dan Kakashi-san lagi. Jadi aku ingin-"

"Baiklah Sakura, tidak perlu di perpanjang lagi pembicaraan ini, aku tau bagaimana akhir pembicaraan ini." Sasuke mendengus kesal, memutar bola matanya. "Kita sedang kencan, jadi jangan pikirkan masalah itu dulu,"

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke, "Maaf," Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih. "Sungguh, aku ingin memiliki foto Sasuke,"

"Baiklah Sakura," Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura dengan pelan.

Senyum Sakura mengembang, "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja," Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura dengan cepat merogoh kantung celananya, mencari ponselnya.

"Kita foto menggunakan ponselku saja," wajah Sakura bersemu merah. "Sasuke, bisakah kita sedikit berdekatan," Tanpa komentar, Sasuke mendekatkan diri. Sakura dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke, tentu saja karena mereka begitu dekat seperti berpelukkan, hanya saja tidak berpelukan. "Baiklah akan aku hitung sampai tiga,"

"Satu..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Dua... Tiga,"

_Klik._

Terlihat di layar ponsel Sakura foto mereka berdua, mereka berdua tersenyum. Sakura begitu senang bisa berfoto dengan Sasuke, apalagi jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Cukup satu foto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya cukup," Sakura kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih Sasuke, akan kusimpan foto ini baik-baik," Sasuke mengamati tingkah laku Sakura, Sakura tersenyum tanpa henti menatap layar ponselnya. Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat mengamati Sakura.

"Sakura," Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm? kenapa Sasuke? apa kamu juga mau melihat foto ini juga?" Sakura terkikik kecil. "Ini lihat-"

Sakura jatuh kepelukan Sasuke, Sakura begitu kaget karena tanpa sadar Sasuke menariknya. Tubuh Sakura membeku seketika dan dia tercengang, begitu terkecut dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Mendadak, Sakura tidak bisa bernapas karena napasnya tercekat di dada. Dan, dia bisa mendengar debar jantungnya yang begitu kencang. Sakura tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menunggu Sasuke bicara, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura bisa merasakan hangat nafas Sasuke.

"Diam," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hening. Sakura dapat merasakan deru napas Sasuke yang menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Sakura," Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam. "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu,"

"Mencoba apa Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, mencoba untuk bicara sewajarnya.

"Yang harus kamu lakukan hanya diam dan jangan memberontak,"

"Heh?" Sedetik kemudian Sakura dapat merasakan permukaan bibirnya terasa basah dan merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, mata Sakura membulat melihat wajah Sasuke dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang diam dan jangan memberontak," Tegas Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-"

Kembali Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya, dia melumat kecil bibir Sakura. Lidahnya berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, Sakura mulai menyesuaikan diri, memberikan lumatan ke bibir Sasuke. Napas mereka mulai berhembus lebih cepat, entah berapa lama Sasuke dan Sakura saling berciuman. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, dia menatap Sakura, wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sasuke menyebalkan," Ucap Sakura dengan tersipu dan di balas dengan seringai dari Sasuke.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kamu juga menikmatinya bukan," Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Sakura hanya diam saja, dia berusaha agar wajahnya tidak kembali merah, atau bahkan lebih memerah. Sakura menunduk ke bawah melihat ke ujung kakinya.

"Kenapa diam saja? kamu mau lagi?" Goda Sasuke, tangan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura.

"T-tidak," Dengan cepat Sakura menepis tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau," Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kita harus pulang sekarang, di rumah pasti ada dua orang yang kelaparan," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Aku lupa," Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Sasuke terima kasih untuk hari ini," Sakura kembali tersenyum.

.

~The Book~

.

"Kami pulang," Teriak Sakura dari ruang tamu.

"Ehm, sepertinya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga nih," Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Dan ehm, sepertinya ada yang merencanakan sesuatu dan memata-matai seseorang," Sakura menjitak keras ke kepala Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan, "Apa salahku?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau Naruto, atau jatah makan malammu tidak ada," Ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "Siapa yang merencanakan itu,hm?" Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

"Itu ulah Ino-chan, dia yang mengajak kami untuk bersembunyi," Dahi naruto berkeringat merasakan aura marah di sekitar Sakura.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu marah dengan Naruto, dia malah senang. Kalau hari ini mereka tidak melakukan hal 'Meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke', foto, berpegangan tangan, berbicara dengan Sasuke dan berciuman tidak akan pernah terjadi. Justru Sakura sangat bersyukur dan seharusnya dia berterima kasih dengan teman-temannya. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggapnya aneh, jika dia pulang ke rumah memanggil Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto sambil menangis bahagia. Tunggu dulu, dia bersyukur tentang ciuman itu? Wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Sakura-chan wajahmu merah tuh," Naruto terkikik melihat Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak memerah!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya.

"Dobe, berhentilah menggoda Sakura," Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Iya teme, aku tidak bermaksud mengambil dia darimu kok," Naruto kembali terkikik.

"Kakashi-sensei, dobe bilang jatah makan malam untukmu,"

"Hiiaah! maafkan aku teme, aku hanya bercanda," Naruto mengambil kantung belanjaan dari tangan Sasuke. "Oh iya, teme, Sakura-chan. Aku dan Kakashi-sensei punya suatu rencana tentang bagaimana caranya kembali ke Konoha,"

"Rencana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan sudah tau caranya bagaimana kita kembali ke Konoha kan?" Sakura mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Rencanaku dan Naruto adalah mencoba mengembalikan salah satu dari kita," Kakashi berjalan mendekati Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Entahlah, aku hanya punya firasat yang tidak enak," Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin saja Sakura-chan hanya kebetulan berhasil saat membawaku ke dunia ini,"

"Jadi salah satu dari kita akan menjadi tumbal begitu?" Tanya Naruto menatap malas kearah Kakashi.

"Ya singkatnya seperti itu,"

"Ada benarnya juga Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Kakashi.

"Aku juga punya usul," Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Karena ini ide Sensei, bagaimana kalau Sensei saja yang menjadi tumbalnya,"

"Tunggu dulu kenapa harus-"

"Yang setuju angkat tangan," Perintah Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangkat tangan mereka, Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain sedangkan Sasuke berpura-pura bersiul.

"Sejak kapan murid-muridku ini tega dengan guru mereka sendiri," Kakashi memandang pasrah ke arah mereka.

"Aku bukan muridmu Kakashi-san," Sakura terkikik.

"Baiklah aku kalah, setidaknya aku tidak punya urusan disini jadi aku arus pergi duluan," Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sebelum itu," Naruto memegangi perutnya. "Aku ingin makan dulu."

"Sudahku bilang tidak ada jatah untukmu," Ucap Sakura kesal.

.

~The Book~

.

Ruang Keluarga 20.32 PM

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi dan Sakura duduk melingkar di atas karpet ruang keluarga, mereka menatap serius ke arah Sakura yang sedang memegang buku _Naruto._ Sakura membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu, berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Seingatku saat itu aku membaca yang memiliki kalimat 'Kakashi datang', aku tidak begitu ingat karena banyak kalimat yang aku baca." Sakura membuka buku _Naruto._

"Mungkin kalimat itu membuat Sensei datang ke sini," Naruto mengelus dagunya."Berarti kita harus mencari kalimat sebaliknya, seperti pulang mungkin? atau pergi?" Sahutnya lagi.

"Aku rasa ini bukan rencana yang bagus, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja," Ucap Kakashi.

"Sensei ini aneh, bukankah ini ide dari sensei?" Naruto menatap heran gurunya.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padaku,"

"Itu bukan urusanku," Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto kompak. Kakashi hanya penatap sedih kearah mereka.

"Aku menemukannya," Sakura tersenyum. "Aku mulai sekarang?"

"Sensei punya kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti ingin meninggalkan dunia selamanya saja," Kakashi terkikik kecil. "Sasuke, Naruto. Pikirkan matang-matang apa yang aku bicarakan saat pertama kali aku ke sini,"

"Sensei," Naruto tersenyum.

"Dan Sakura, tolong jaga murid-muridku yang menyebalkan ini," Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Sakura dari balik maskernya. Sakura mengangguk membalas senyuman Kakashi.

"Baiklah aku mulai," Sakura menarik napasnya dalam. "Kakashi kembali ke Konoha setelah misinya berjalan lancar, dia menuju ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan-" Tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih menyelimuti Kakashi dan sedikit demi sedikit Kakashi menghilang.

"Sensei?!" Naruto berdiri, dia masih tidak percaya Kakashi menghilang.

"Ternyata berhasil Sakura," Ucap Sasuke.

"Berhasil?" Tanya Sakura bingung, dia menatap heran kearah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Berhasil apanya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu berhasil mengembalikan Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa Kakashi?"

"Sakura-chan? ada apa?" Senyum Naruto menghilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah kecemasan.

"Sakura jangan bercanda, kamu baru saja mengembalikan Kakashi-sensei," Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Siapa yang bercanda Sasuke," Sakura berkacak pinggang, mengalihkan padangannya. "Aku tidak kenal dengan siapapun yang bernama Kakashi," Ucap Sakura mempertegas.

"Sakura apa kau **lupa **dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

.

.

~The Book~

.

**TBC**

.

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

Ini dia The Book Chapter 9! :D

Bagaimana menurut para reader? semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Gomen, baru update sekarang *dikeroyok readers* Pasti udah pada nunggu ya? (Siapa yang nunggu -_-)

Entah kenapa aku suka sama Chapter ini, Sasuke lagi agresif banget, OOC BANGET! :3 *Di chidori*

**Sesuai Requestnya Runa-chan Kiss scene ada di chapter ini, ya walaupun aku ga tau bagus atau ga, ga bisa bikin kiss scene :3**

Di tunggu ya Reviewnya, yang mau Fav silahkan..silahkan :D

Sekian dari saya, di mohon bersabar menunggu update selanjutnya, di usahakan secepatnya :3

.

**Balasan Review (^_^)**

Candra Uchiha : wkwkwk kocak dan so sweet ya :3 makasih ya, udah update ini..

** .7 : Saran yang bagus kok :3 makasih ya sarannya..Yup tetep semangat makasih banyak :D**

Cha uciHAruno : Maaf telat banget, tapi udah update :D

**kasih hazumi : Liat nanti ya happy ending atau ga :3 hehehehe**

Sakumori Haruna : Jangan lupain aku Runa-chan :'3 Iya Kakashi hehehe tadinya aku mau yang lain cuma Kakashi yang lebih cocok buat ceritanya :D

Iya tuh mereka sengaja biar SasuSaku bisa berduaan hehehe.. Sasuke mah mau ikut khawatir Sakura di godain orang di mall *dihajar Sasu*

Next chapnya di tunggu lagi ya :D hehehe

Yosh :3 *peluk cium* hahahaha XD

chika : ya sepertinya chapter sebelumnya lebih pendek, ku usahakan deh biar chapter 9 ini agak panjang hehehe :3 gimana kalau Sakura di bawa ke Konoha aja? :D Salam kenal juga Chika-chan :3

**Dhezthy UchihAruno : Sakura punya kekuatan yang dia ga sadari, caranya membaca baris kata-kata dari buku :3 Chapter ini lebih romantis lagi :D kayaknya sih hehehe... Ganbatte! XD**

**Kakaru S.S : Halo Kakaru-san :3 iya kelamaan ya hehehe :3 Habis tatapannya itu loh kayak gitu jadinya dia aneh :D Ok siap update kilat Kakaru-san hehehe XD *peluk cium* *plak***

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : Iya tuh kasian :'D moga Sasuke ga kembali ke Konoha (loh?) tunggu chap selanjutnya ya :3**

Lhylia Kiryu : Udah ketebak ya bakal Kakashi yang keluar? hehehe :3 Ok sipp aku usahain update kilat :3

Sasusaku kira : Iya Kakashi, kakashi agak aneh menurutku hehehe :3

Iya setuju cinta emang menyakitkan walau terkadang ada bahagianya juga :'D ga apa-apa curhat juga :3 dengan senang hati aku mendengarkan hehe.. Siiip XD

anatasyer : Iya aku juga suka sama filmnya :D aku sampe nonton berkali kali ga bosen :3

Ifaharra sasusaku : balik ke konoha dan berapa chapter itu di tunggu aja ya :3 soalnya itu rahasia negara (?) Makasih ya :D Yosh Semangat :D

**hanazono yuri : Hehehe kok pada mau Itachi ya yang keluar :3 Jangan Itachi ga boleh ganggu cinta Sasuke dan Sakura *dihajar* hehehe makasih ya :3**

**AN Narra : Siip aku ga bakal discontinue, doain aja ya :D hehehehe makasih ya :3**

**Aozora Straw : hehehe sama kalo gitu, aku ga bisa bikin romance, aku masih kurang banyak dalam hal romance :3 hehehe maksih ya**

**khoirunnisa740 : Siip udah lanjut :D**

.

ARIGATO!

RnR?

.


	10. The Last

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT~!**

**The Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Book © Chinatsu Ayana (Lyana Boci-Moci)**

**Terinspirasi dari film 'Ink Heart'**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku **

**Family, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy**

**WARNING : TERLALU OOC!, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, EYD ANCUR, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN **

.

**~Chapter 10 : The Last~**

**.**

"Sakura jangan bercanda, kamu baru saja mengembalikan Kakashi-sensei,"

"Siapa yang bercanda Sasuke,"

"Aku tidak kenal dengan siapapun yang bernama Kakashi,"

"Sakura apa kau **lupa **dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

.

Sasuke menatap serius ke arah Sakura, wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang berbohong atau bercanda. Dia masih bingung kenapa Sakura mengatakan kalau dia tidak mengingat Kakashi, bukankah baru saja Sakura mengirim Kakashi kembali ke dalam buku?

"Sudahku katakan berkali-kali aku tidak kenal dengan Kakashi, kenapa kamu cerewet sekali Naruto?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, dia kesal dengan Naruto yang terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, aku tidak percaya kalau kamu tidak ingat dengan sensei," Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Sekali lagi aku tanya, apa Sakura-chan tidak ingat-"

**Bletak.**

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Cukup, aku lelah. Aku seperti terdakwa yang berada di kantor polisi dan dihujani pertanyaan yang sama," Ucapnya ketus, dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dan kau Sasuke," Sakura menujuk langsung ke arah Sasuke. " Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sakura, aku ingin tanya. Apa kamu ingat dengan kencan kita tadi?" Sasuke bangkit dan berdiri di depan Sakura.

"T-tentu saja ingat," Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya.

Naruto tertawa lebar, "Jadi kalian benar-benar kencan, teme tidak disangka kau-"

"Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang dobe," Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. " Sakura ingat dengan yang terjadi tadi siang, tetapi dia lupa dengan Kakashi-sensei,"

"Sakura-chan jangan bercanda," Naruto menghela nafas dalam.

"Aku tidak bercanda," Ucap Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

"Sakura hanya lupa dengan Kakashi-sensei. Kemungkinan karena Kakashi-sensei sudah kembali ke Konoha, " Ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak lupa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kita berasal dari konoha dan Sakura berasal dari dunia ini, kemungkinan seperti itu,"

"Jadi seperti Sensei tidak pernah ke sini?"

"Mungkin seperti itu," "Singkatnya seperti Sensei di hapus,"

"Aku tidak mengerti teme," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hanya itu kemungkinan yang ada,"

"Jadi kalau kita kembali..." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, tidak berani untuk melanjutkannya.

"Kemungkikan Sakura juga akan lupa dengan kita," Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat terkejut.

"Heh? maksud kalian kalau kalian kembali ke Konoha, aku akan lupa dengan kalian?"

"Iya, seperti kamu lupa dengan Kakashi,"

"Apa dia juga berasal dari Konoha?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan, "Apa aku mengembalikan dia ke Konoha? kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

"Kakashi-sensei berasal dari Konoha seperti aku dan Naruto, kamu mengembalikan Sensei ke Konoha," Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa kamu bisa lupa dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Jadi kalau kalian kembali, aku akan lupa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini, walaupun belum tentu sama hasilnya jika Sasuke dan Naruto kembali, tapi tetap saja dia takut.

"Entahlah, tapi kesimpulan sementara seperti itu," Ucap Sasuke.

"Atau kita membuat tumbal lagi? Teme kau akan jadi tumbal selanjutnya," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. "B-bercanda," Naruto tertawa kaku.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, Sakura memegang kepalanya. "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membukanya kembali dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura kembali memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar-putar, pandangannya mulai tidak fokus.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan," Tubuh Sakura melemas. Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura, kepala Sakura terjatuh di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sakura," Tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura yang sedikit berkeringat. "Demam,"

"Heh, dia demam?" Naruto mendekatkan diri. "Teme, kita harus membawanya ke kamar," Sasuke mengangguk dan bangkit menuju kamar Sakura.

.

~The Book~

.

"Gawat Teme, demam Sakura-chan tinggi," Naruto meletakan tangannya di dahi Sakura, tubuhnya panas dan berkeringat. " Kenapa Sakura-chan tiba-tiba sakit?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke mengguncang pelan tubuh Sakura.

"Kita harus bawa Sakura-chan ke rumah sakit," Wajah Naruto terlihat panik, dia mengenakan selimut pada Sakura.

"Bodoh, memangnya kamu tau di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"S-sasuke, Naruto," Suara Sakura terdengar lemah di telinga Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura," Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat," Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sakura, kamu istirahat sekarang," Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura.

"Hah! Teme untuk apa itu barusan," Naruto terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan Sasuke, dia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Hei Teme jangan diam saja, itu Sakura wajahnya semakin memerah, gara-gara ciumanmu itu demamnya makin tinggi."

"Ayo Naruto, jangan ganggu Sakura," Sasuke menarik Naruto ke luar dari kamar Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya. "Sakura tunggu sebentar, akanku ambilkan obat," Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke dan Naruto bergegas ke dapur, tapi Naruto merasakan hal aneh. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Teme," Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Hn?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. "Jangan dipikirkan dulu, besok kita bahas lagi,"

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di dapur dan mengambil kotak obat-obatan, saat meraih kotak obat tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke tembus dan tidak bisa meraih kotaknya.

"Huh?" Sasuke melihat ke arah tangannya, dia berjolak kaget. Tangannya transparan, dia masih bisa melihat sedikit bayangan tangannya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berlari ke Naruto yang berada di ruang tengah, Sasuke terhenti melihat wajah naruto yang pucat.

"Teme, ini gawat," Naruto menujukkan tangan kanannya yang transparan, sama seperti Sasuke. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"

"Aku tidak tau," Jawab Sasuke berusaha tenang, padahal di dalam hatinya sudah menjerit ketakutan.

"Apa sekarang kita akan menghilang?"

"Kemungkinan hanya dalam beberapa saat lagi kita bisa bertahan di sini,"

"Apa ini dampak dari Kakashi-sensei yang sudah kembali ke Konoha?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke memijat pelipisnya.

"Kita harus beritahu Sakura-chan," Naruto meranjak dari posisinya tetapi tangan Sasuke mencegatnya.

"Jangan, Sakura sedang sakit,"

"Tapi Teme, sebentar lagi kita akan menghilang," "Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini, aku ingin ada di sini,"

"…" Sasuke terdiam, dia bingung. Dia juga tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang," Tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, dia terduduk di lantai.

"Kamu pikir aku ingin kembali ke tempat itu lagi? Tentu saja tidak, tapi jika ini memang karena kita mengembalikan Sensei ke Konoha berarti kita juga akan terbawa ke sana,"

"Seharusnya kita tidak mengembalikan Sensei,"

"Kita terlambat, kita juga tidak tau apapun tentang ini," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

"Jangan tanya aku," Ucap Sasuke datar.

"…"

"Kita harus tenang, jangan sampai Sakura tau,"

"Tenang? Sampai kapan? Kita tidak tau berapa lama lagi kita ada di sini," Naruto menjambak kecil rambutnya akibat kebingungan.

"Kita lakukan apa yang kita bisa, untuk sekarang sampai kita menghilang nanti,"

"Tapi …"

"Sejak awal kita memang tidak bisa hidup di sini, di sini bukan dunia yang kita tempati." Sasuke menatap kakinya, rasanya kepalanya jadi berat akibat terlalu banyak berpikir. "Dan memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, mungkin ini cara dunia mengendalikan takdir kita."

"Takdir setiap manusia memang telah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir, tetapi dengan kerja keras kita dapat mengalahkan takdir."

"Tapi kita tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya," Sasuke kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil obat dan air minum. "Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan merawat Sakura,"

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Pikir sendiri,"

"Argh! Teme, di saat seperti ini kamu masih saja menyebalkan!" Ucap Naruto menjerit frustasi.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura terbaring lemas di atas kasur, matanya tertutup, Sasuke dapat mendengar deru nafas Sakura, dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dia menatap Sasuke yang membawakan cangkir yang berisi air dan obat. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke heran melihat Sakura tersenyum terus menerus ke arahnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kamu merawatku," Sakura berusaha mendudukan dirinya, dia menerima gelas dan obat dari Sasuke. Sakura meminum obatnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura menyadari perubahan di wajah Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat murung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kamu sedang ada masalah," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Apakah karena seseorang yang bernama Kakashi itu?"

"Kamu masih tidak mengingatnya?"

"Tidak, maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, sekarang kamu istirahat." Sasuke membantu Sakura ke posisi tidurnya lagi.

"Sasuke, Kalian bilang tadi Kakashi itu berasal dari Konoha?"

"Iya, dia guruku dan Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak ingat, tapi nama itu seperti familiar," Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dan kamu bilang tadi, kalau kalian kembali kemungkinan aku akan melupakan kalian juga. Apa itu benar?"

"Aku juga tidak tau,"

"Kalau itu benar, aku pasti sangat sedih tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan sedih karena tidak ingat dengan kalian. Yang membuatku sedih itu karena aku tidak bisa ingat,"

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan dulu, sekarang kamu istirahat."

"Sasuke, apa kamu dan Naruto harus kembali?" Tanya Sakura.

"…."

"Maaf aku mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi," Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura, dia menatap lembut Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," Sakura menitihkan air mata. "Aku pikir kalian akan pergi, rasanya sangat sepi kalau kalian pergi,"

"Sakura," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke. "Boleh aku menemanimu di sini," Sakura terdiam, dia senang mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia ingin bersamanya, Sakura menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan tempat untuk Sasuke duduk di sebelah kananya. Sasuke ikut berbaring di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil, dadanya terasa begitu lega dan senang. Dia senang bisa dekat seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada dekat dengan dengan wajahnya.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bercerita?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Sasuke sudah tau kan aku selalu sendirian di rumah ini. Saat aku kecil rumah ini selalu ramai, Otou-san, Okaa-san dan Nii-san selalu ada di sini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kesepian, rumah ini terasa sempit dan hangat karena mereka selalu ada di sini." Sakura menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya.

"Tapi setelah umurku tiga belas tahun kedua orang tuaku harus pergi keluar negeri, Otou-san harus mengurus pekerjaannya di sana. Aku tidak mau pergi, dan akhirnya aku dengan Nii-san tetap di rumah ini. Saat itu aku berpikir mungkin jika aku tetap di rumah ini, Otou-san dan Kaa-san akan kembali lagi. Tetapi mereka hanya pulang setahun sekali, bahkan terkadang dalam setahun itu mereka tidak pulang. Nii-san mulai meninggalkanku karena Kuliah." Sakura meremas selimut yang dikenakannya.

"Semuanya benar-benar berubah, rumah ini menjadi besar karena hanya aku yang ada di sini."

"Kenapa kamu menceritakan ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saat aku melihat wajah Sasuke membuatku ingin bercerita,"

"Memangnya wajahku kenapa?"

"Mengingatkanku saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu," Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan melanjutkan,"

"Aku ingat saat Sasuke datang, aku pikir kalian maling," Sakura tertawa lebar.

"Tapi melihat wajah kalian yang sama paniknya denganku saat aku bilang maling membuatku bingung, dan kelakuanmu dingin sekali padaku, bahkan kamu ingin tidur di kasurku. Saat itu juga kamu mengigau, memelukku dan mengelus rambutku saat aku berusaha membangunkanmu,"

"Hah? Aku tidak ingat," tanya Sasuke yang bingung, dia merasa tidak pernah melakukan itu.

"Tentu saja, matamu masih terpejam, dan Naruto mengatakan kalau kolam renang itu danau," Sakura tertawa. "Lalu kita pergi ke _Shibuya_ untuk membeli baju, bahkan kamu tidak tau cara mengenakannya,"

"Jangan bahas itu," Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kita pergi ke sekolah bersama dan bahkan aku hampir tidak percaya, itu seperti mimpi. Dan saat Nii-san datang kalian bersusah payah untuk bersembunyi."

"Iya tapi beberapa hari kemudian dia datang kembali bersama teman-temannya, untuk apa kita bersembunyi,"

"Dan …"

"Sakura?" Sasuke menatap bingung ke arah Sakur yang tiba-tiba menghentikan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ada yang hilang, seperti ada yang tidak aku ingat," Sakura memegang kepalanya. "Kakashi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu mengingatnya Sakura, nanti demammu semakin parah,"

"Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk. "Sasuke, Setelah aku sembuh, aku ingin kita kencan lagi,"

"Kencan?"

"Iya, sepeti tadi pagi." Sasuke terdiam, tidak menjawab, dia menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku ingin berkencan seperti yang lainnya, berjalan berdampingan saling bergandengan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan?"

"Taman Hiburan?"

"Iya, di sana ada banyak sekali permainan yang seru. Kita ke sana setelah aku sembuh." Sakura tertawa senang. "Ah tentu saja kita ajak Naruto juga,"

"Kalau begitu bukan kencan namanya," Sasuke menatap malas ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kasian Naruto kalau sendirian di rumah,"

"Tapi kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menciummu lagi,"

"Heh?" Wajah Sakura memerah, dia kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau kan berciuman denganku?" Sasuke menatap mata _emerald _Sakura.

"T-tentu saja, tapi aku-" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menyeringai. " HAH! Kamu menggodaku lagi,"

"Wajahmu lucu kalau sepeti itu Sakura, jadi aku ingin mengodamu," Sasuke terkikik kecil.

"A-aku tidak keberatan untuk berciuman lagi, tapi sekarang aku sedang demam, aku tidak ingin menularkannya ke Sasuke." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena malu mengatakan hal itu.

"Baiklah kalau sudah sembuh aku akan menciummu terus menerus," ucap Sasuke.

"J-jangan bicara seperti itu, aku jadi semakin malu," Sasuke kembali mengelus rambut Sakura. Sepertinya sudah menjadi salah satu favoritnya mengelus rambut Sakura, karena dia menyukai rambut _Pink _Sakura. Sasuke melihat kearah tangan kanannya yang semakin transparan, untung saja tangan kirinya tidak bernasib sama.

"Aku senang, senang sekali. Sasuke akan tetap di sini," Sakura mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke, tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang hangat.

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak ingin keluargaku pulang,"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu, maksudku dulu aku sangat ngin mereka datang karena aku sangat kesepian, tapi semejak kalian datang aku ingin selalu bersama kalian,"

"Aku juga Sakura," ucap Sasuke. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu di sini, di tempat ini,"

"Bukan tempat ini, rumah ini Sasuke. Ini juga rumahmu," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, hatinya merasakan sakit, khawatir dan senang. Yang dia takutkan, jika benar dia dan Naruto akan menghilang, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia akan kembali sedirian dan kesepian.

"Terima kasih Sakura," Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Sasuke mau tidur di sampingku malam ini? Aku ingin saat bangun nanti aku bisa melihat Sasuke," Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Sakura.

.

~The Book~

.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, sinar matahari dari balik celah-celah tirai jendelanya membuat dia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan dengan semalam. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Sakura melihat di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya terdapat segelas air putih, obat dan semangkuk bubur.

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya, Sasuke berdiri tegak dan menatap Sakura. Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kenapa tubuhmu transparan?!" Sakura terkejut melihat bagian tangan, kaki dan sebagian badan Sasuke yang mulai tidak terlihat.

"Ini tidak apa-apa," Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi-" dengan cepat Sasuke mendekatkan diri dengan Sakura.

"Sakura aku minta maaf karena selalu bicara kasar padamu, aku minta maaf karena selalu membuatmu sedih," Sasuke berusaha mengelus rambut Sakura, tapi tangannya tidak dapat menyentuhnya lagi.

"Sasuke… Kenapa kamu bicara seperti ini," Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kenapa tubuhmu?"

"Maaf Sakura," Kenapa takdir ini begitu kejam? Kenapa dunia ini mempermainkan perasaan mereka berdua? Kenapa mereka berpisah di saat Sasuke baru menyadari kalau dia sangat mencintai Sakura? Apakah ini karena ke egoisannya yang ingin kembali ke Konoha? Sekarang harapan itu terwujud, seharusnya dia senang, tetapi kenapa rasanya begitu berat. Dia tidak menginginkan hal ini lagi. Dia hanya ingin berada dengan Sakura sekarang.

"Sasuke, kamu ini bicara apa. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kamu akan pergi," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, dia tertawa lemas.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lagi,"

"Jangan minta maaf!" Sakura menjerit kecil, dari ujung matanya dia mengeluarkan air mata. Dia menatap kesal kea rah Sasuke yang sejak tadi meminta maaf padanya.

"Sakura, aku ingin sekali berada di sini denganmu,"

"Sasuke aku mohon hentikan," Sakura menutup kedua telinganya. "K-kamu sudah berjanji akan kencan lagi denganmu, kamu bilang kemarin kalau kamu akan menciumku,"

"Sakura, Aku mencintaimu,"

"Sasuke… Sasuke aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Tangis Sakura pecah, dia tidak dapat bertahan karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang selama ini ingin di dengarnya. "Jadi tetaplah di sini,"

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke mencium Sakura. Sasuke memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil bibir Sakura, Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan dadanya sesak, sangat sesak. Dia takut. Sakura takut jika cuiman ini berakhir maka dia akan kehilangan Sasuke, padahal Sasuke baru saja mengatakan kalau Sasuke mencintainya. Apakah ini yang terakhir kalinya? Dia tidak ingin melupakan Sasuke.

_Sasuke, apa kamu menyesal bertemu denganku? Apa kamu menyesal datang ke rumahku? Aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuanku denganmu, aku tidak pernah menyesal membeli buku itu. Sasuke, seandainya sejak pertama kita bertemu dan kita sudah saling mencintai, aku ingin setiap hari pergi kencan denganmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang belum pernah kamu lihat sebelumnya. Aku ingin memasakan makanan untukmu, terutama masakan yang terdapat tomat di dalamnya. Aku ingin tidur di sampingmu seperti tadi malam, aku ingin lebih lama menatap wajahmu. Aku senang bertemu denganmu dan juga Naruto. Ramen instan di rumah ini bertahan lama saat Naruto tidak ada, tapi saat dia datang persediaan ramenku habis, tapi aku senang dia menyukai ramennya. Sasuke, seandainya aku bisa membuat permintaan, aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Kenapa aku merasa pertemuan kita begitu singkat? Sasuke apapun yang terjadi, walaupun kamu tidak ingat tentang aku. Aku mohon, jangan sesali pertemuanmu denganku. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke._

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" dia menyentuh pipinya yang basah akibat air matanya. Sakura bingung kenapa dia menangis. Dia menatap kea rah mangkuk yang berisi bubur. Di sebelah mangkuk itu terdapat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan _Cepat sembuh, Sakura._ Dia berpikir siapa yang membuatkannya bubur.

"Nii-san?" Sakura memegang sendok dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya sendok berisi bubur itu. "Enak, tapi kenapa ada tomatnya?"

.

~The Book~

.

**4 tahun kemudian.**

"Sakura apa kamu sudah membereskan semuanya?"

"Sebentar lagi, Nii-san tolong bawakan kardus-kardus itu dulu,"

"Baiklah,"

Sakura menghela nafas dalam, Sakura melihat ke arah sekitar kamarnya. Sudah dua hari ini dia sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya, meletakkannya ke dalam kardus. Dia akan pindah ke Korea menyusul orang tuanya yang memimpin peruhasahan di sana. Dia akan berkuliah di sana, setahun dia menyiapkan diri untuk ikut ujian masuk salah satu Universitas di Korea, akhirnya hari dimana dia akan pindah tiba juga. Sakura mengambil tiket pesawat dari tas ranselnya. Jadwal penerbangan menunjukan besok pada pukul 13.45 pm.

Sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkan ini, tapi karena orang tuanya telah memutuskan akan tinggal di sana dan tidak akan tinggal lagi di Jepang. Sakura tidak punya banyak pilihan, dia harus mengikuti orang tuanya ke Korea sedangkan Sasori tetap di Jepang karena dia dipercayakan oleh ayahnya untuk memegang perusahaan yang berada di Jepang.

Sakura kembali menyusun buku-buku yang berada di dalam lemarinya ke dalam kardus.

**Bruk. **

Sakura menatap buku yang terjatuh, buku itu memiliki gambar dua orang ninja yang saling beradu senjata. Sakura tidak pernah ingat kalau dia punya buku ini. Sakura membuka-buka kembali buku itu, tiba-tiba saja secarik kertas terlihat muncul dari halaman buku. Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

_Sakura-chan, terima kasih sudah merawatku dan teme. Terima kasih sudah mengajari banyak hal yang aku tidak tau, dan juga terimakasih atas ramennya. Kumohon ingatlah kami._

Sakura menatap heran ke arah kertas itu, kertas itu dituliskan untuk dirinya, tapi Sakura tidak tau siapa yang menulisnya. Tidak ada nama atau tanda tangan di sana. _Teme? _Satu kata itu yang menjanggal di otaknya. _Apakah itu nama orang? _Pikir Sakura. Kepala Sakura merasakan sakit saat dia berusaha menginggat apa yang dia lupakan. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai melihat sosok dua laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat akrab dengan dirinya, seperti mereka pernah ada di sini.

"Sasuke?" tanpa sadar dia menyebutkan sebuah nama, nama seseorang tapi dia tidak ingat hal lain.

"Sakura, kemari sebentar bantu aku memindahkan ini." Suara Sasori membuat Sakura kembali dari lamunannya.

"Baik Nii-san,"

.

.

Rasa lelah menghampiri Sakura, setelah seharian membersekan barang-barangnya yang akan di bawa ke Korea. Walaupun sudah mandi, tapi rasanya tubuh sangat berat. Dia tidak menyangka memiliki banyak barang-barang di kamarnya. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, dia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya beralih ke arah buku yang tadi pagi dia lihat, buku yang terdapat surat aneh di dalamnya. Sakura berusaha meraih buku itu dan membukanya. Entah kenapa mulutnya membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ada di dalam buku itu, dia merasa familiar. Tiba-tiba saja setelah dia berhenti membaca, dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya, tepatnya di sampingnya sekarang. Sakura menatap wajah laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya itu, Sakura bergeming.

"Sasuke?" Sakura merasakan kepalanya kini terpenuhi dengan kejadian yang hilang dari otaknya, semua tentang laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke yang datang dari dalam buku akibat dirinya dan semua kejadian yang mereka lalui bersama.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang berada di sampingnya, dia memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf,"

"Tidak jangan minta maaf Sasuke," Sakura meneteskan air mata, dia membalas pelukan dari Sasuke. "Aku lupa dengan Sasuke, aku yang harusnya minta maaf," Sakura menangis dipelukan Sasuke.

"Aku juga lupa, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali ke sini. Sudahlah jangan menangis," Sasuke menyeka air mata Sakura. "Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku membuatkan bubur untukmu,"

"Bodoh, di sini sudah empat tahun berlalu," Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu kembali memeluk Sasuke dari atas, Sakura berada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Iya, dan sepertinya hanya aku yang datang ke sini. Naruto sepertinya tidak terbawa kali ini,"

"Naruto?"

"Kamu tidak ingat?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggelengkan kepala. " Kalau begitu Sakura, kamu mau mebaca buku itu lagi dan membawa Naruto ke sini? Naruto sangat ingin tinggal di sini,"

"Tentu saja," Sakura meraih bukunya, dengan cepat Sasuke merebut buku itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Tapi nanti saja," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan ke Korea besok," Sakura tertawa keras.

.

.

~The Book~

.

**THE END**

.

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

Akhirnya Kelar juga, tamat juga *loncat-loncat gaje* . Tapi… kalo aku kepikiran bikin skuelnya aku pasti bikin XD soalnya ini salah satu fanfic kesayangan aku haha..

Ya walaupun last chapter ini kesannya agak maksa soalnya otak udah error habis UTS jadi ya gini hasilnya, ga tau bagus atau ga, ga tau juga bisa mesuaskan reader atau ga :'(

Udah berapa tahun ini fanfic baru kelar tanggal 15 november 2014 haha, parah -_-

Oh iya aku juga mau ngucapin **OMEDETO SASUSAKU CANON**! Itu aku sorak sorak bergembira banget! Sampai tidur aja senyam senyum sendiri hahaha… anaknya SasuSaku cantik banget, Sarada mirip aku banget *plak*

**Ya sudah pokoknya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua para readers yang sudah memberikan review, favorite, follow dan juga para-para silent readers yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic abal-abal ini hahaha..**

**Terima Kasih :***

**Karena tanpa dukungan dari kalian para readers saya tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini, arigatogozaimasu!**


End file.
